Nós na linha do tempo
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: Para tentar ganhar uma vantagem na final do Clube de Duelos, Albus e Scorpius acabam se metendo em uma confusão, menor apenas que a que Rose arruma para ajuda-los. SM/LP
1. Como criar um problema, por Albus Severu

**Capítulo 1**

**Como criar um problema, por Albus Severus**

-Ok, vamos tentar novamente.

Levantei meu olhar cansado para a "coisa" a minha frente, tentando não expressar todo o desdém pelo seu empenho, muito embora o empenho dele fosse para algo em meu beneficio.

-Da um tempo, preciso respirar.

-Larga de ser mole, levanta dessa cadeira e vamos voltar a praticar. Ou vai querer perder a disputa?

Arfei irritado, e, mesmo me levantando, como ele queria, fiz questão de deixar claro que não apreciava a forma como a ajuda estava sendo despedida, com um leve levantar da minha sobrancelha direita.

-Quem disse que eu vou perder?

Ele sorriu de lado, um sorriso maldoso que eu conhecia, infelizmente, muito bem. Aquele era o sorriso-sinônimo de Albus Severus Potter para a frase _"Você vai levar a pior e eu vou rir muito disso"._ Obviamente o sorriso me irritava menos que a frase completa, por isso Severus costumava empregá-lo com mais freqüência que as palavras.

-Só estou antevendo os fatos, já que eu conheço muito bem os dois duelistas em questão.

-A Rose treinou a semana inteira. – disse a garota de cabelos claros que acabara de entrar na sala (e se meter deliberadamente na conversa) - Acho bom se empenhar nisso se quiser mesmo ganhar a final do Clube de Duelos 2021.

-O que é isso, uma convenção de fãns da Rose Weasley? – rosnei, mas ela sentou na cadeira que a pouco eu mesmo ocupava, sem se importar com meu mau humor - Era tudo que eu precisava, realmente.

Ela cruzou as pernas, provocante. Não porque se insinuava para mim, ou para o primo, mas porque Dominique Delacore e _Aquele-nome-que-não-pronuncio-porque-da-azar_, era provocante por natureza. Ela fazia isso sem perceber, como sua mãe francesa, ou sua irmã mais velha, Victorie, já que obviamente ela não herdaria isso da sua parte Weasley. _Puts!, falei._

Se não fosse minha melhor amiga, e não a conhecesse há anos, certamente cairia nos seus encantos, como boa parte dos caras do colégio... Mas eu tinha outras opções em Hogwarts, mais atraentes, mais charmosas e bem mais "vermelhas".

-Largue de besteiras, você sabe muito bem que nesse caso, _especificamente_, estamos deixando o sangue de lado em prol da Taça da Casas.

-Pois não parece. – disse, em resposta ao comentário – Já que faz exatamente uma semana que vocês dois ficam repetindo que eu não sou capaz de derrotá-la.

-Você acha que se não fosse estaríamos aqui tentando lhe ajudar? – perguntou o meu melhor _"amigo"._

-Eu, certamente, tenho coisas mais divertidas para fazer do que ver o Albus te derrubar vez após outra. – o olhar da loira se perdeu por um minuto, como que lembrando das minhas dificuldades no treinamento – Bom, na verdade não. – sorriu – Ver Albus chutar o seu traseiro é quase tão divertido do que ver minha irmã errar o feitiço de tintura no cabelo... A diferença é que acontece com mais freqüência.

Ok, não preciso dizer que sublimei o ultimo comentário de Dominique, preciso?

-Nós queremos que você ganhe, sabe disso. – interferiu Severus - É muito simples na verdade, se você ganhar o duelo final do campeonato, a Sonserina passa a frente na pontuação... – ponderou – Se você perder, vai ser quase impossível alcançar os caras.

Cruzei os braços.

-E desde quando você se importa? Se estivesse preocupado com isso, teria se inscrito no campeonato, já que é o nosso melhor duelista. E eu não precisaria estar aqui, treinando com você.

-Foi um acordo entre eu e o JS, já disse. Não ia ter graça uma final só de Potter... De novo. – sorriu, mais uma vez malicioso, só que esse sorriso em especial queria dizer _"sou melhor que você nisso, e é genético"_ mas não era menos irritante que o anterior.

-Sempre me perguntei de onde você e o James herdaram esse convencimento todo, Al... Do tio Harry não foi, nem da tia Gina.

-Do meu avô paterno, provavelmente. – respondeu de forma retórica. Depois, voltou à atenção para mim, mais uma vez – Vou ser sincero, ok?

-_Taí_ algo que não se vê todo dia, Albus Severus sendo sincero. - resmunguei contrariado. Ele não se importou, porém.

-Estou lhe ajudando porque eu não estou afim de aturar meu irmão falando no meu ouvido, _pelo resto da minha vida,_ que a Grifinória ganhou da gente _de lavada_ em seu último ano. – ele fez a reverencia inicial dos duelos – Por isso você vai ganhar da Rose, nem que eu tenha que virar todas as noites treinando com você até o dia da final, entendeu sr. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy? Agora... – ele parou no meio da frase ao sentir, provavelmente, o bolso esquentar.

Enfiou a mão nas vestes e tirou de lá uma peça de prata, entalhada com suas inicias A.P. no topo e a marca da loja de logros mais famosa do mundo buxo na base.

Era o seu _isquelular_, um produto raro, produzido pelas Gemialidades Weasley, com tiragem super reduzida. Só haviam quatorze no mundo, pertencentes aos doze netos do patriarca da família_ Coelho_, digo Weasley e mais dois "agregados", dos quais eu não fazia parte, e morria de inveja por isso.

Com um movimento rápido dos dedos, ele abriu o isqueiro revelando a pequena chama flamejante costumeira de um aparelho comum.

"_Alô, Alô... 1, 2, 3 testando." _Severus revirou os olhos ao reconhecer a face arredondada que começou a se formar entre as chamas.

-Mag! Isso não é brinquedo, sabia?

"_Al, é você?"_

-Quem mais? Foi o meu _isquelular_ que você chamou.

"_Desculpa, é que você está meio queimadinho, não reconheci"._ ela soltou uma risada aguda, achando uma graça excessiva da própria piada.

Sorri para Dominique, ela também tinha dificuldades em não gargalhar diante do respirar profundo que Severus inalara, buscando alguma paciência para agüentar a conversa com Margareth Drusley, sua parente trouxa e, segundo ele mesmo rotulara, rainha das piadas sem graça.

-O que você quer?

"_Eu estava tentando falar com a Lily. Devo ter errado o 'número'..."_

Pelo que eu sabia o tal isquelular não era ativado por números, e sim pelo nome da pessoa. Então, obviamente aquilo se tratava de outra piadinha "trouxa" da Drusley, que novamente ele preferiu ignorar.

-O que você quer com ela, Mag? Lily deve estar treinando quadribol.

"_Treinando o que?"_

-Ela está O-CU-PA-DA.

"_Ih, calma estressadinho, achei o que ela queria na Internet, só isso."_ a imagem virou o olhar para trás _"Papai está me chamando, tenho que ir. Diga a ela para me chamar assim que desocupar. Beijo."_

-Louca... – resmungou Severus para a chama que se apagava sozinha – Eu tenho cara de coruja de recados por acaso?

-Era a sua prima trouxa de novo? – perguntei, como se não soubesse de quem se tratava.

-Prima do meu pai... - concertou ele, guardado o artefato no bolso - E de segundo grau. A única que considera a Margateth parente é a Lily... – na verdade, o único que não a considerava parente era ele, mas eu não quis entrar em atrito já que estávamos no meio de um treino de duelos.

-Fez até o tio George dar um dos nossos isquelulare_s_ para ela. – comentou Dominique, tirando a franja do olho com um balançar de cabeça.

-Vocês bem que podiam fazê-lo dar um desses para mim também. – falei magoado. E vamos combinar que ser preterido por uma trouxa era humilhante.

-Já tentei. – falou Severus - Quase consegui, mas eu teria que dizer seu nome completo para que ele ativasse a conexão. Não preciso dizer que não rolou, preciso?

-Isso é preconceito... – encenei minha melhor cara de ofendido - Bom, podiam ao menos convencê-lo a colocar essa belezinha a venda, ai eu comprava.

-Esquece, tio George já deixou bem claro que não vai comercializá-los. – disse Dominique se levantando da cadeira – Como ele mesmo diz, se o fizer isso vira sucesso e vai acabar com o "elemento surpresa". Às vezes acho que ele pensa que ainda estamos em guerra... – murmurou.

-Os únicos a terem um desses, sem serem sobrinhos diretos do tio George são a Margareth e o Teddy. – acrescentou Severus guardando o isquelular no bolso - Ela a pedido da Lily, e ele a pedido da Victorie, claro.

-E porque a sua irmã faz tanta questão de manter contato com a trouxa?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Mag é uma de suas melhores amigas. E a mulher do primo Duda tem medo de corujas... Foi a melhor opção para se falarem enquanto ela está em Hogwarts já que o celular não funciona por aqui.

-_Celoque?_

-Deixa pra lá... Onde paramos, ah sim... _Anguard, Scorpius_! - e se postou novamente na posição de ataque

Por que esses _malas_ desses Potter tinham que ser tão empenhados? E por que eu fui me tornar amigo de um deles? Achei que ele já tinha esquecido que estávamos treinando e eu poderia sair de fininho, tomar um belo banho e ir dormir, saco!

Meu pai me avisou tanto para não me tornar amigo dele... Mas eu, teimoso, fui lá e o contrariei, como sempre... Bem feito Malfoy, muito bem feito.

-Ai! Albus! Seu &¨%$¨*& - xinguei meu melhor palavrão quando um dos feitiços me desarmou ao acertar meu pulso – Se você me aleijar, ai mesmo que não vai rolar duelo nenhum.

-Se eu te aleijar não adiantaria rolar duelo nenhum, Scorpius. Eu estou pegando bem mais leve que a Rose vai pegar quando estiverem frente a frente.

Dominique riu baixinho e eu sabia bem o motivo, minha inimizade gratuita pela prima sabichona deles era conhecida por toda Hogwarts. E o carinho era recíproco, ou seja, ela não perderia a chance de me azarar sem tomar uma detenção por isso.

-Aquela louca sanguinária precisava era de uns _amassos_, isso sim.

-Não os seus, espero. – alfinetou Dominique – Isso só deixaria o humor dela pior, sabe.

-Claro que não estou falando de mim. Isso acabaria com o _meu_ humor. Eternamente. E, além disso, existem opções melhores na sua família.

Os olhos azulados brilharam com algo que eu imaginei ser curiosidade.

-Quem, por exemplo?

Dei de ombros enquanto voltava a treinar os movimentos com Severus.

-Você, por exemplo. – reposta obvia, embora inverídica, mas foi o suficiente para apagar a chama da curiosidade em seu semblante, ser chamada de bonita era algo muito trivial para Dominique.

-Ah... Mas, como não sou uma opção...

-Não é mesmo. Nenhuma das Weasley, na verdade. – isso era verídico, pelo menos do meu ponto de vista.

-Ora, por que? – gracejou ela novamente – Seu pai ia adorar te ver entrando para a minha família.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, meu sorriso involuntariamente sarcástico apareceu.

-Há opções melhores para irritá-lo... Entrar para a família Potter, por exemplo.

Mal terminei a frase e já senti a falta de ar nos pulmões, ao ter as costas arremessadas contra a parede.

-&$$%#*$%¨"&! Severus! Era brincadeira! A sua irmã também não é uma opção, ok!

Ele levantou os braços, num sinal fingido de desculpas.

-Eu não disse nada...

**CRETINO!**

O treino continuou, e embora eu estivesse com raiva dele, não consegui acertá-lo nenhuma vez. Já meus dedos e pulsos não podiam dizer o mesmo, a graça de Severus era me desarmar em segundos acertando a "raiz do problema".

-Cara, você é lento demais para a Rose... – disse, a certa altura.

Fiquei ofendido, claro, mas um Dominique concordou em silencio com o comentário do primo, parecendo preocupada. Talvez ele estivesse com a razão. E se ela fosse tão rápida quando Severus eu certamente seria massacrado naquela final.

-E não temos tempo hábil para melhorar isso... – ele concluiu, ainda pensativo - Eu tive uma idéia... – murmurou, fazendo com que eu e Dominique levantássemos os olhos curiosos em sua direção - Podíamos produzir uma poção que lhe desse mais velocidade, o que acha?

-Trapacear, você quer dizer. – consertou Dominique e sob uma concordância muda do primo, continuou – Estudamos a Poção Acelera outro dia não foi? Ela me parece uma boa opção.

-Foi exatamente no que eu pensei. – ele abriu um sorriso discreto, embora eu continuasse com o meu olhar desconfiado – Isso é claro se você concordar, Scorpius... Mas talvez prefira ser humilhado na frente de todo colégio pela Rose, se for assim, vamos respeitar, claro.

-A poção leva uma semana para ficar pronta, e os ingredientes são bem raros, esqueceram?

-Por isso temos que começar a fazê-la hoje mesmo. – ele sorriu arteiro – Que tal visitarmos o estoque do Múmia?

Pegos!

Eu ainda não acredito que nós fomos pegos em flagrante dentro da sala do Múmia, digo, professor de poções Marvolo Marcondes.

Ainda bem que Dominique não tinha ido conosco, se não era capaz de perdermos tantos pontos que acabaria com qualquer possibilidade da Sonserina ganhar a Copa das Casas.

Mas após a reunião disciplinar na sala do novo diretor, devo admitir que perder a disputa das casas ficou em segundo plano nas minhas preocupações. Agora havíamos criado um outro problema bem maior e mais complicado para resolver que a minha incapacidade de vencer o Clube de Duelos.

O diretor informou que enviaria cartas a nossos pais os convocando para comparecer ao colégio. E só de imaginar o que meu pai fará comigo assim que pisar em Hogwarts, minha ulcera já começa a dar sinais de vida.

Se não fosse isso eu jamais estaria ali, nos jardins do colégio, olhando para a cara da monitora da Grifinória, enquanto seu primo lhe implorava que nos ajudasse.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, Rose, eu faço o que você quiser!

Rose era ruiva, como seu irmão e a maioria de seus primos, tinha os cabelos revoltos e sardas em excesso no rosto. Não era nem alta nem baixa, nem magra nem gorda. Na minha opinião ela era até comum demais, e me passaria totalmente despercebida se não fosse a mania de ser melhor do que eu na maioria das coisas.

Felizmente Severus era o seu parente mais querido, porque se dependesse do nosso carinho mutuo, ela não ajudaria nem a pau!

-Ajudar você é uma coisa, Al, mas eu não entendo por que tenho que ajudá-lo também. – resmungou me apontando com o queixo.

-Porque nós dois estamos metidos na mesma enrascada... – _como sempre, alias_ - Ah Rose, por favor... Você tem idéia do que o meu pai vai fazer comigo quando souber o que eu e ele aprontamos?

-Tenho. – respondeu secamente – E você devia ter pensado nisso antes de fazer o que fez...

Era a minha deixa. Soltei um leve resmungo de desagrado antes de interferir.

-Vamos embora, Severus, - disse frio - ela não vai ajudar. Eu te disse que esse negócio de "família" e "sangue" é tudo balela.

Meu comentário surtiu o efeito desejado, a sardenta levantou-se do banco em que estava num pulo.

-E desde quando você entende de "família", Malfoy? Você não vê seus pais nem no Natal.

Dei de ombros.

-É verdade, mas pelo menos não fico escutando essa historinha de que ter família vale a pena... No fundo, quando a gente precisa, eles pulam fora como qualquer um... – virei-me mais uma vez para meu amigo – Eu te avisei, Severus. Anda, vamos embora logo, eu não quero ser visto conversando com a _sardenta_ _mor_.

Virei às costas e me pus a andar, eu sabia que Rose não se importaria com aquilo, para ela tanto fazia o que eu pensava sobre ela ou sua família.

Foi o olhar de decepção (previamente ensaiado) que Severus lhe lançou que a baqueou. E vê-lo virando-lhe as costas sem lhe dar nem ao menos um sorriso foi demais para a garota.

-Certo! Eu ajudo! – berrou, antes que nos afastássemos demais - Só não sei como. – completou quando voltamos a encará-la.

Severus abriu um sorriso arteiro.

-Eu sei... - acho que nessa hora ela percebeu que havia sido manipulada - Pensei em testar aquele seu experimento.

-O que? Negativo, Al! Nem pensar! Sem chance!

-Prima, você não vai me fazer ajoelhar para implorar, vai? – até que seria engraçado.

-Eu não conclui o experimento ainda, Al.

-Você disse que estava praticamente pronto... E é tudo que nós precisamos agora... Por favor, Rose. Por mim...

Chegara o momento crucial. Daquele silencio profundo em que ela estava sairia a resposta as nossas aflições. Se Rose negasse a ajuda, eu sabia que Severus desistiria da idéia e nossos pais nos matariam. Se aceitasse, tinha certeza que meus problemas estariam apenas começando.

-Rosieee... – alguém a chamou ao longe, num tom meloso e ela acenou alegremente para Frank Longbotton, o namorado perfeito que já a esperava na entrada do castelo.

Foi impressionante como a expressão dela mudou ao voltar a nos encarar. A dela e a de Severus que, muito embora Longbotton lhe tivesse acenado sorridente, apenas se limitou em cumprimentá-lo com a cabeça, de forma sisuda.

-Certo, eu os ajudo... – disse a sardenta, dando-nos a resposta que eu sabia, me traria muitos problemas, mas que pelo menos me manteria vivo... eu acho - Vou falar com o Frank agora, mas me esperem na estátua do Gárgula Enjaulado, na ala sul, assim que terminar o café da manhã... – e dizendo isso se retirou.

Abri um sorriso discreto enquanto Severus trazia o rosto sem nenhuma expressão. Imaginei que fosse o fato do namorado de Rose ser um dos melhores amigos do seu irmão, e que isso o afastara bastante do cara. Mas mesmo assim resolvi perguntar.

-Algum problema?

Ele negou com a cabeça, antes de estalar os dedos das mãos.

-Primeira etapa do plano completa. – falou Severus quando começamos a andar na direção do salão comunal – Viu, foi até fácil.

-Fácil foi, mas isso não quer dizer que vá dar certo, _penoso_. – respondi usando o apelido pelo qual o tratava vez ou outra. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas Albus, o primeiro nome dele, é também o nome de um tipo de Corvo.

-Quer parar de ser pessimista pelo menos uma vez na vida, _peçonhento_? - preciso explicar o meu apelido?

-E eu não tenho motivos para ser pessimista?

-Não, você devia era estar feliz porque que ganhamos um tempo extra graças ao escândalo das Chaves de Portal Coorporativas.

-É verdade. Proibiram qualquer viajem por Chave de Portal enquanto estiverem investigando os abusos...

-E exatamente por causa dos nossos políticos e suas viagens instantâneas pagas indevidamente pelo Ministério, nossos pais estão tendo de vir de Expresso. O que nós dá exatas oito horas para reverter a situação. O experimento da Rose é a nossa única saída, peçonhento. O que temos a perder?

-Nossas vidas. Em menos de oito horas, quero dizer... E de uma forma mais dolorosa, provavelmente.

-Seu pai já foi comensal, sabe. Eu duvido que um erro de cálculos da Rose vá te causar danos piores do que ele.

-Talvez, mas a possibilidade dela acertar é praticamente nula e a de eu conseguir fugir do meu pai por alguns anos é até bastante plausível...

-Você confia pouco na Rose. – ele parou ao avistar dois tufos vermelhos parados no meio do corredor que seguíamos.

O casal de ruivos parecia estar em meio a uma discussão. O rapaz, que era uns bons centímetros mais alto que eu, apesar da idade inferior, tentava convencer a garota sobre alguma coisa.

-Hugo, é obvio que eu não vou chamar a vaca da Brown para a minha festa de quinze anos. Nós duas não somos exatamente melhores amigas... - "inimigas mortais" seria mais bem empregado, nesse caso.

A jovem Potter e a loira se odiavam e até eu sabia o motivo. A tal garota havia roubado um possível namorado da Potter... Ed Wood era o nome dele, se não me engano.

Particularmente, lhe fizeram um favor. Eu sempre achei a irmã caçula do Severus areia demais pro caminhãozinho do Wood... E de qualquer outro cara que não assinasse Malfoy no sobrenome, embora eu jamais pretenda assumir isso em voz alta. Confessar para mim mesmo já foi deveras complicado.

Já fazia alguns meses que a presença de Lily Luna me causava um vazio estranho no estomago, mas foi só no último fim de semana em Hogsmed que percebi do que meu mal estar se tratava. A imagem dela beijando Michael Finnegan me remetera a cenas macabras onde eu matava o _carinha _com requintes de crueldade... Tive que admitir para mim mesmo que aquilo era ciúmes e, sendo assim, tive que admitir também que eu estava realmente afim da Potter.

Por sorte Severus é mais ciumento do que eu, e como ele é um ardiloso de uma figa, o pseudo-namoro da Lily e do Finnegan foi pro espaço dois dias depois, quando ela pegou o cara de _conversinha_ com uma garota corvinal. Não me pergunte como, mas eu tenho certeza que o episodio foi armação do penoso.

-Priminha querida, eu sei que vocês duas não se dão muito bem, mas... - ele sorriu, abraçando-a pelo ombro - ...você não faria esse _enorme_ favor? Por mim?

-Por você? Por que eu faria algo por você, Hugo?

-Vejamos... Por que eu te passo cola nas provas?

-Hugo Weasley! Estou decepcionadíssima com você... – paramos próximos a eles, mas os dois estavam tão entretidos na discussão que não perceberam - Querer beijar na boca daquela retardada da Laura Brown é uma coisa, mas me jogar na cara a facilidade de compreensão das matérias que você herdou da tia Hermione, já é demais!

-Só pensei que você faria um esforço em aturá-la na sua festa de quinze anos, já que eu sempre me esforço por você em todas as provas. Consegui até um _kit-anti-feitiço-anti-cola_ na loja do tio George para você usar...

Ela fechou a cara, e não pude conter o pensamento que ficava uma gracinha com aquele biquinho nos lábios.

Graças a Merlin que Severus não lê mentes... ainda.

-_Kit-anti-feitiço-anti-cola_, Lily? – ela se sobressaltou ao escutar a voz do irmão – Eu até ficaria decepcionado com a minha irmãzinha se eu mesmo não usasse um desses.

-Você usa um desses? – perguntei surpreso – Vem cá, quantos artefatos das Gemialidades Weasley você usa e não me conta?

-Você quer a lista por ordem alfabética ou de importância? – respondeu, antes de voltar-se para o primo. – E ai Hugo, como andam os treinos?

-Fala, primão! Andando _solito_ por ai, é... – o garoto tinha mania de fingir que eu não existia... Não que eu me importasse, claro, mas às vezes era irritante - o que andou aprontando, heim, fiquei sabendo que esteve na sala do diretor ontem de madrugada.

-Que horas você ficou sabendo disso? – espantou-se Severus, não era para menos, o dia mal tinha começado.

-Agora a pouco, no dormitório - deu de ombros – As notícias correm rápidas por aqui, esqueceu?

-Bando de fofoqueiros...

-Segredo não é algo muito comum em Hogwarts, Al. – disse Lily.

-Percebe-se... – ele deu um beijo na sua testa, ela era um pouco mais baixa que Severus, por isso ele não precisou se esforçar muito - A Mag estava lhe procurando ontem...

-Ah, eu sei. Tinha esquecido meu isquelular no quarto, – por que Severus nunca esquecia esse tipo de coisas no quarto? Assim eu podia pegar emprestado algumas vezes e, quem sabe, falar com a ruivinha... _Pare de pensar besteiras, Malfoy! _- Mas ontem tivemos treino, e eu não costumo levá-lo também. - Se bem que com aqueles olhos amendoados me encarando seria meio difícil não pensar besteiras – Como vai, Malfoy? Se preparando para enfrentar a Rose?

Eu devo ter demorado um pouco para entender que o assunto era comigo, já que a menina repetiu meu sobrenome.

-Ah? Sim, estou sim. Seu irmão anda me ajudando.

-Você tem sorte de tê-lo do seu lado... - ela sorriu amavelmente para o irmão - As únicas pessoas que já vi baterem a Rose num duelo são o Al e o JS.

-É, estou sabendo. Sua prima Dominique gosta muito de me lembrar desse por menor, sempre que possível.

Houve um curto silencio, em que eu tive uma sensação desconfortável de ter meu olhar sendo avaliado por Severus.

Ele desconfiava, sei disso, mas jamais tocara no assunto e eu não seria idiota de fazê-lo, tampouco. Acho que se Severus tivesse certeza que eu era afim da irmã dele, ele arrumaria uma forma bem dolorosa de me eliminar e eu não estou afim de pagar para ver... não mesmo. O cara dormia no mesmo dormitório que eu, caramba.

-Estou morrendo de fome, vocês não? – ela enroscou o braço no braço do irmão e começou a andar, o puxando discretamente para a frente. Eu e o irmão da sardenta fomos seguindo-os de perto – Podíamos fazer algo diferente hoje, o que acha? Vocês podiam tomar café na nossa mesa.

-Eu adoraria, Lily, mas acho que o Scorpius não vai gostar da idéia. - ouvi o tal do Hugo murmurar um _"ainda bem",_ mas achei melhor não dar atenção... Eu já comentei que ele é bem mais alto que eu? - Não é mesmo, peçonhento?

Eu não acredito que ele me chamou de _peçonhento_ na frente da irmã! ¬¬

-Realmente tomar café da manhã na mesa da Grifinória me soa um pouco suicida.

-Tenho certeza que seria muito bem recebido, Malfoy.

"Não por mim" murmurou mais uma vez o sardento ao meu lado, enquanto entravamos no salão.

-Mesmo assim, prefiro não me arriscar. Mas obrigado pelo convite.

-De nada... Mas é uma pena que não venham, as meninas estão reclamando que você anda esquecendo da gente... - continuou a ruiva para o irmão, na tentativa vã de convencê-lo, muito embora ela soubesse bem qual era o motivo que o afastava de lá.

E realmente, ao avistar-nos, uma garota de pele morena, começou a acenar sem parar, se eu não me engano se tratava de Roxenne, a caçula do dono do Gemialidades Weasley.

Após acenar de volta, Severus parou de andar no ponto em que deveríamos nos separar e seguir para a mesa de nossa casa.

-Na verdade estou me esforçando para que o JS esqueça que eu existo, Lily... Diga para a Roxenne que não é nada pessoal. - sorriu - Mas se quiserem culpar alguém, culpem a Rose.

-Eu não tenho culpa do JS ser um implicante dos infernos, Al. - a sardenta mor apareceu do nada, me dando um tremendo susto.

-Mas tem culpa de ser boa em duelos. – respondeu Severus – Se não tivesse se classificado, ele não estaria numa fase mais irritante que o normal...

_-"Fase mais irritante que o normal"_? - comentou o galalau ruivo - Não há como Fred e James ficarem piores do que já são, cara... No dicionário ilustrado, verbete "irritante" há a foto deles dois, sabia?

Severus riu. O tal Hugo tinha o dom de conseguir isso dele.

-Há sim, primo... Pode apostar. – respondeu Severus, e eu concordo plenamente – Eu estou pensando inclusive em me suicidar, caso a Rose ganhe o duelo. Vai ser insuportável... Mesmo.

-Na verdade, Al, isso é culpa sua que sempre me obrigou a te ajudar nos treinos.

-Falou, "mini cópia ruiva da tia Hermione"... – ele cruzou os braços, fingindo mágoa – Pode por na minha conta, é sempre culpa do Sonseriano mesmo.

Ela revirou os olhos, sem no entanto contrariá-lo.

-Vem cá, - Rose pareceu se dar conta de algo - você e sua sombra loira ainda não comeram? Andem logo com isso, tenho prova no segundo tempo.

-Ok, ok... Estamos indo...

Ele beijou a bochecha de Lily (céus como eu tenho inveja dele por isso) e se despediu dos primos com um aceno de mão, enquanto eu me reservei o direito a um aceno de cabeça quase imperceptível.

-Te vejo daqui a pouco. – completou para Rose.


	2. Como solucionar problemas, por RW

**Capítulo 2**

**Como solucionar problemas, por Rose Weasley**

Após o café seguimos a passos discretos para o local combinado, imaginando o quão terrível seria quando nossos pais recebessem as cartas que certamente lhes foram enviadas logo cedo, os convocando para uma reunião disciplinar sobre a educação dos seus filhos, no caso, nós.

Estávamos ferrados, e se havia alguma duvida sobre o assunto, essa seria qual de nós estaria em piores lençóis quando nossos progenitores descobrirem com _"quem" _estávamos quando nos metemos naquela confusão.

Só havia uma saída, que, na minha humilde opinião era uma tremenda furada já que dependia única e exclusivamente da capacidade intelectual da monitora e sardenta mor da Grifinória, Rose Weasley.

-Aqui, a estátua do Gárgula Enjaulado, foi aqui que a Rose marcou com a gente.

Me pus a observar a peça com certa repulsa, nunca tinha dado a devida atenção a obra nas poucas vezes que passamos por ali.

-Que bicho feio. - comentei, me virando na seqüência e dando de cara com Rose. Não ia perder a chance de soltar uma exclamação de espanto, ia? - Credo, sardenta! Vai me matar de susto desse jeito.

Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e não se deu ao trabalho de responder a implicância, como sempre, apenas me empurrou para o lado com mais força do que o necessário e se posicionou a frente do gárgula.

-Banguela.

-Eu não sou banguela, sardenta... – comecei a reclamar, percebendo tardiamente que aquilo não era um xingamento e sim a senha para a passagem que se abria atrás da estátua.

Sem mais uma palavra Rose entrou pela porta reduzida, que a forçava a abaixar um pouco a cabeça. Após uma breve troca de olhares, eu e Severus a seguimos.

-Por que você usou o nome da aranha de estimação do Hugo como senha? – perguntou Severus, após a porta ter-se fechado atrás deles.

-Por que foi por conta dela que encontrei esse lugar... Ah, olha ela ali, dormindo...– a garota apontou o dedo na direção de uma aranha extremamente peluda e grande que descansava em um dos vãos da parede de pedra. – Banguela! Acorde anda! O Hugo estava lhe procurando... – comentou, e, como se entendesse tudo que a garota falara, o animal se levantou e sumiu por entre a escuridão das pedra a sua volta.

-Vamos logo com isso, - disse ela, seguindo para um pedestal que sustentava algo coberto com por uma toalha de mesa branca - Imagino que também estejam com pressa e eu tenho prova daqui à uma hora. Aqui está... – ela retirou a toalha com cuidado, revelando uma... _penseira_?

-O que é isso, penoso? – murmurei contrariado.

-Uma penseira, peçonhento, não está vendo.

-Na verdade, essa é uma _penseirativa_. – disse a ruiva, e sob um olhar de repudio do primo, acrescentou – Desculpa, mas não consegui escolher um nome melhor ainda...

-Nos não vamos precisar enfiar a cara dentro dela, vamos sardenta? – ela fez que não.

-Na verdade vocês terão que mergulhar dentro dela. – minha ulcera voltou a dar sinais de vida.

-Eu sabia que não ia gostar. – murmurei novamente, ao que Rose lançou um olhar curioso para o primo.

-Ele tem medo de água... – comentou o traidor que me prometera jamais dizer isso a ninguém.

-Deve ser por isso que não toma banho! – ela disse antes de soltar uma longa e irritante gargalhada.

-Eu tomo banho sardenta! – chiei – Só tenho problemas para mergulhar. Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu quase me afoguei uma vez... – muito embora eu ache a minha explicação bem plausível, digna de pena inclusive, ela não parava de rir. Depois nós os Sonserinos que somos seres incessíveis.

-Bom, o funcionamento é simples. – disse ela, quando a gargalhada começou a diminuir - Transfiram a lembrança do momento para qual querem voltar para cá, depois mergulhem nela, façam o que tem de fazer e voltem...

-Vamos poder interferir? _Peraí_, você esta dizendo que conseguiu desenvolver uma penseira que nos permite voltar no tempo e mudá-lo? É isso?

-Sim, essa é a idéia, não é? Voltar no tempo e impedir que o zelador lhes de o flagrante. – ela cruzou os braços – Foi para isso que pediram a minha ajuda, lembra?

-Sim, mas... – voltei a encarar o objeto com certo ceticismo no semblante - Qual as chances de alguma coisa dar errado?

-0,01%, se utilizarmos um ser com capacidade intelectual na média, ratos comuns, por exemplo... No seu caso acredito que o risco seja bem maior. – lancei-lhe um olhar gélido. Ela sorriu de volta – Há algumas observações, claro...

-Que seriam?

-Bom meu experimento não está pronto ainda, há alguns problemas quanto a precisão do horário em que minhas cobaias caíram e...

-Cobaias? Que tipo de cobaias?

-Ratos, Albus. Por que?

-Como você tirou a memória de um rato para por na penseira?

-Não tirei a memória deles, eu os enviei para alguma memória minha mesmo...

-Ah...

-Bem, retomando a questão, o horário pode ser alterado um pouco, por conta das ondulações que o líquido da penseirativa faz ao mergulharmos nela... Vocês tem de entrar totalmente na penseirativa, e não só os rostos, como seria em uma penseira comum. Por isso tomem cuidado para não causarem muitas ondulações no liquido, porque isso pode jogá-los para algumas horas antes, e vai ser um saco esperar... Entenderam? – acenamos positivamente - Mais alguma pergunta, rapazes? – acenamos negativamente – Certo, vocês vão e eu fico aqui observando, quando acabarem o serviço eu os puxo de volta.

-E como vou saber que não vai me largar lá e só puxar o seu primo?

-Vai ter que aprender a conviver com a duvida, Malfoy. – ela sorriu, cínica, mais uma vez.

-Ok. Vamos, peçonhento, vamos terminar logo com isso.

-Não estou muito certo se quero entrar nessa coisa, penoso...

-Por Merlin, Scorpius! Se nossos pais receberem a carta do diretor nós estamos ferrados. Só que eles já receberam, então, temos que impedir que isso aconteça voltando no tempo... Já discutimos o plano um milhão de vezes.

-Eu sei, penoso. Mas...

-Mas o que? – interferiu a garota - Está com medo?

-De uma penseira que foi alterada por você, sardenta? Imagina... Por que eu teria medo? – irritei-me – É lógico que eu estou com medo.

-Quer que eu repita a lista de atrocidades que um comensal da morte sabia realizar? E que seu pai já foi um? – comentou o meu _amigo da onça_ preferido.

-Ok! Eu vou. – respirei profundamente – Põe logo o momento na penseira, vamos terminar logo com isso.

Acenando positivamente, Severus levou a ponta de sua varinha a sua testa, e lentamente puxou o fio prateado das suas lembranças até a água que jazia, límpida, no objeto. No mesmo instante já foi possível enxergar o corredor que dava acesso ao estoque pessoal de itens do professor de poções.

-Você primeiro... - disse ele, esticando a mão, e me dando passagem – Só para ter certeza que não vai me abandonar lá sozinho.

Revirei os olhos irritado, já que era exatamente isso que eu pretendia fazer. Afinal de contas, entramos naquela confusão toda exclusivamente por culpa dele.

Dei dois passos na direção do objeto e olhei desconfiado para o liquido. Abaixei o tronco levando a cabeça um pouco mais próximo e devo ter demorado muito tentando cheirar a substância porque Rose se irritou profundamente com minha atitude.

-Anda logo! – berrou ela, levando a mão com toda a força para me empurrar.

Só que eu tenho o instinto de sobrevivência mais aguçado do mundo mágico, sabe, e senti a ação quando ela estava a milímetros de distância de mim. Tirei o corpo da frente de supetão, o que a deixou sem apoio.

Na busca desesperada por equilíbrio, ela segurou nas minhas vestes. Eu, por minha vez, puxei as de Severus para também não cair.

Mas não foi o suficiente, nós três nos desequilibraram juntos e caíramos no chão. Só que o chão demorou demais para chegar.

Senti o baque surdo que as minhas costas fizeram assim que bateram contra o piso de pedra do colégio.

Segundos depois, o pouco ar que consegui puxar foi tomado de meus pulmões novamente, quando Severus caiu sobre mim.

-Da para sair de cima de mim, penoso? Você não é tão leve assim, sabia? - reclamei, assim que minha voz voltou.

-Certamente sou mais leve que você. - chiou ele, se levantando - Se tivesse alguma leveza não estaríamos metidos nessa enrascada toda.

-Ah sim, a culpa é minha agora?

-Lógico que a culpa é sua. – ele estalou as espaldas assim que ficou de pé – Onde está a Rose?

Olhamos ao redor, estávamos dentro de um pequeno armário de vassouras, mas nada da sardenta.

Severus abriu a porta lentamente, avaliou o corredor e saiu.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntei o seguindo.

-Entramos na penseirativa. – concluiu.

-É, estamos no corredor certo. - comecei a andar, mas Severus me parou subitamente.

-Tem alguma coisa errada... – comentou ele, ao olhar a luz do luar que entrava por uma das enormes janelas.

-Claro que tem, eu tenho um amigo maluco que só me mete em encrencas absurdas e ainda coloca a culpa em mim.

-Não estou falando disso. Que horas eram quando tentamos invadir a sala mesmo?

-Era uma da manhã, mais ou menos.

-Droga. – ele encostou no parapeito da janela, e observou o céu – Como pensei, não são mais de oito horas da noite ainda.

-O que?

-Chegamos muito cedo. – ele deu um soco no meu ombro – E a culpa é sua, peçonhento de uma figa. Você deve ter balançado demais a penserativa antes da gente entrar nela.

Pensei em dizer que a culpa era da priminha maravilhosa dele, que ao tentar me empurrar se desequilibrou, caiu e nos empurrou para o objeto. Ou que a culpa era dele e do seu complexo de inferioridade em relação ao irmão, motivo pelo qual o fez bolar aquele plano brilhante para me fazer ganhar o Clube de Duelo.

Pensei em inúmeras respostas, mas desisti de continuar a discussão ao escutar um murmurinho de conversa se aproximando. Corremos, sem nos lembrar que havia um armário de vassouras perto de nós, mas, felizmente, achamos um outro na primeira curva, o que foi uma tremenda sorte já que armários de vassouras não costumam ser tão próximos, existe no máximo uns dois ou três por andar.

_-Precisamos reunir a AD. Agora._

_-Já alterei o horário e a data nas moedas, todos devem ir para a sala assim que possível_

_-A entrada da sala precisa é aqui do lado, vamos indo logo então. _

_-Vão vocês dois primeiro, eu preciso ir ao banheiro._

_-Certo._

Ouvimos o grupo se separar e quando não era mais possível ouvir os passos, saímos com cuidado do armário.

-Tudo limpo... – disse, saindo do pequeno cômodo – Temos que pensar o que vamos fazer até o horário do flagrante. Alguma idéia?

Voltei meu olhar para Severus, e algo na expressão perdida dele me deixou bastante preocupado.

-Penoso? - ele continuava pensativo – Severus... – nada - Potter! - gritei, finalmente conseguindo alguma atenção – O que foi?

Ele balançou a mão como quem diz para deixá-lo pensar em paz. Ignorei.

-Bom, temos cinco horas de espera pela frente, acho melhor procurarmos um lugar melhor para nos esconder que esse armário de vassouras e...

-Scorpius... – parei de falar na mesma hora em que ouvi meu nome – Eu acho que... Talvez tenhamos que esperar um pouco mais do que cinco horas.

-Por que, não são por volta de oito horas da noite?

-Sim, são 7:54 para ser mais exato. Mas não exatamente da noite de ontem...

-Não exatamente da noite de ontem? O que você está querendo dizer com _"não exatamente da noite de ontem"?_

-Você não ouviu a conversa? Se aqueles três falavam do que eu acho que falavam... – ele fez uma pausa maior do que a necessária, apenas para me deixar mais nervosos – Vamos ter que esperar alguns anos até a noite em que fomos pegos acontecer...

-O que? _Peraí_ Severus, não podemos ter voltado alguns anos no passado. Isso é loucura!

-Eu sei disso! Mas é que, aquela voz... – ele balançou a mão de um lado para o outro, ainda pensativo – Você tem razão, é impossível... Eu devo ter entendido errado.

-É! – concordei rapidamente – Agora vamos pensar no que fazer durante essas cinco horas que vamos ter que esperar.

-Bom, estávamos no salão da Sonserina, treinando duelos a essa hora... O que você acha de fazermos uma visitinha relâmpago ao zelador? – sorriu maquiavélico - Talvez consigamos resolver as coisas em bem menos tempo, se o fizermos tomar algum sonífero, o que acha?

São nessas poucas horas que eu costumo agradecer ao fato de gostar de contrariar meu pai, e ter me tornado amigo de um Potter.

Andamos alguns corredores, mas no meio do caminho percebemos que não estávamos com a poção sonífero no bolso, tínhamos que voltar ao dormitório, passar desapercebido por nós mesmos e só então sair à caça do inspetor de Hogwarts.

No caminho de volta cruzamos com algumas pessoas, tentando (e conseguindo) passar desapercebido na maior parte do caminho, sem topar com ninguém conhecido.

Mas foi deveras estranho andar mais de três corredores sem esbarrar em nenhum familiar do Severus. Não encontrar com um deles praticamente o tempo todo era impossível. Por isso, quando avistamos os cabelos lisos e avermelhados da irmã dele se aproximando de nós, respiramos aliviados.

Até que Severus se lembrou que a Lily deveria estar, naquele momento, em seu treino de quadribol e não em um corredor que ficava do lado oposto do castelo.

Ele parou de repente, incerto sobre o que pensar.

-O que foi dessa vez? – perguntei, assim que percebi sua estagnação.

Mas Severus continuava olhando assombrado na direção onde a falsa Lily vinha, ao perceber que não era a sua irmã quem ele observava.

Antes de termos qualquer reação, porém, fomos inadvertidamente puxados para fora do campo de visão da tal garota ruiva. E quando dei por mim, estávamos novamente dentro do armário de vassouras inicial, com mais uma terceira pessoa que eu não cheguei a identificar.

-Rose? O que diabos você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Severus ao reconhecer que fora a sardenta quem nos puxara de repente - Não precisava entra na penseirativa, nós podemos resolver isso sozinhos e...

-Eu não entrei na penseirativa, Al, eu cai nela, junto com vocês... Só que consegui segurar na borda por algum tempo. Quando meus braços não agüentaram mais e eu caí vocês já tinham saído daqui... Seus loucos, deviam ter mais cuidado, alguém pode vê-los!

-E qual o problema? Estávamos no salão comunal da Sonserina nesse horário.

-Não, não estavam... Acredite em mim.

Algo no olhar sério que ela dava para Albus fez com que minha ulcera desse uma fincada aguda. Tive medo de pedir maiores explicações.

-Rose, - balbuciou Severus - aquela garota, a ruiva... Ela...

-É, aquela garota é quem você está pensando que é sim. Eu também a reconhecia, das fotos... – ela respirou fundo.

-Não pode ser, Rose.

-Não sei como, Al, mas nós voltamos no tempo. Estamos em Hogwarts ainda, mas na época de nossos pais...

O grupo ficou mudo por um instante, o que me incluía. Só que o silencio não tardou a ser quebrado pela minha gargalhada, afinal, aquilo era uma piada, não é?

-Muito boa, sardenta. Muito boa mesmo... – disse abrindo a porta do armário – Eu quase cai... Mas agora vamos deixar de piadinhas bobas, porque precisamos de ajuda para sair daqui...

Minhas palavras foram finalizadas pela ponta de uma varinha que encostaram em meu pescoço. Atordoado, encarei os olhos azuis de quem me ameaçava.


	3. Encarando os fatos, por mim mesmo

**Capítulo 3**

**Encarando os fatos, por mim mesmo**

Eu pisquei duas vezes sem acreditar que aquela garota loira e miúda, _com brincos de beterraba? _estava me ameaçando. Quem ela pensava que era? Ou melhor, quem ela era, afinal?

Empurrei a madeira ponta do dedo, desviando o objeto do meu pescoço, lançando-lhe o meu melhor olhar de arrogância.

-Olha para onde você aponta essa coisa, garota. É capaz de machucar alguém com isso. – disse, percebendo enfim que o ambiente para o qual havia saído não era o do corredor onde estavam anteriormente e sim uma enorme sala e bem pouco iluminada.

-Pois é exatamente isso que ela vai fazer, Malfoy. O que está fazendo aqui, heim?

"_Hey, esse lufa-lufa me conhece?"_ Pensei ao olhar na direção do rapaz que se aproximava, com a varinha em punho também... Aquilo estava ficando ridículo, até parecia que havíamos invadido propriedade privada ou algo parecido.

-Que pergunta, Smith... O que mais ele poderia estar fazendo se não bisbilhotando no que não é da sua conta? – disse uma outra garota saindo das sombras, que, para minha surpresa, e total incompreensão, era extremamente parecida com a sardenta da Rose, só que sem as sardas.

-Não deixem ele sair, ou vai correndo contar para a diretora onde estamos. – disse outra garota, essa de cabelos negros e olhos puxados, que veio de outra direção.

Alias, as pessoas pareciam surgir do nada naquela sala. E sem fazer _"ploc"._

Esfreguei os olhos, certo de que as imagens sumiriam, mas não fui feliz. E, detrás da sósia de Rose, apareceu um rapaz ruivo, bem mais alto que eu, com a varinha apontada para mim, parecendo realmente ameaçador enquanto se aproximava.

-Eu vou dar um jeito dele não contar nada!

-Não! – ah! Finalmente o meu "amigo" resolveu fazer alguma coisa. Sim, porque até então eu cheguei a pensar que estava sozinho naquela sala de malucos.

-Ele não é quem você estão pensando.

-Ah não? – o rapaz ruivo sorriu debochado – Loiro, vestes da sonserina, cara de abobado...

-Hey! – chiei, mas calei a boca após recebeu uma cotovelada na altura da boca do estomago.

-Ele não é Draco Malfoy. – negociou Severus.

O ruivo nos olhou desconfiado, depois resolveu encurtar a distância entre nós para avaliar melhor o que Severus dissera.

-Ron, cuidado... – disse a sósia da Rose que também se aproximara, mas não tanto quanto ele.

Alias, falando em Rose, de repente me dei conta de que ela não havia aparecido para o grupo ainda.

E com uma leve entortada no pescoço, a descobriu tentando se esconder atrás de mim e do primo. Típico de Grifinórios. Vivem abrindo a boca para se declararem os mais corajosos possíveis e quando o bicho pega se escondem... Ridículo!

-Verdade... Ele não é a doninha azeda do Draco Malfoy, Mione.

Tive vontade dizer-lhe quem era a doninha azeda ali, mas me contive, o momento não era apropriado para demonstração de orgulho familiar. E o meu nem é tão grande assim.

-É, só entramos na porta errada, ok. – disse Severus – Agora que foi desfeito o mal entendido, nós já vamos indo.

Ele bem que tentou virar em direção a porta, mas uma garota ruiva, a mesma que pensamos se tratar de Lily a poucos minutos atrás, apareceu ao lado da japonesa e sentenciou:

-Esperem! Não podemos deixá-los ir embora. Eles certamente vão correndo para a Umbridged assim que saírem daqui...

A loira, o ruivo e o lufo voltaram a levantar as varinha e eu senti uma tremenda simpatia pela antipatia exagerada que papai tem pelos Weasley.

Sim, por que aquela altura do campeonato, eu também havia me tocado que tal garota era ninguém menos que a mãe de Severus.

-Melhor esperarmos o Harry chegar. - concluiu a sósia da Rose, que provavelmente deveria ser a tal tia Hermione e motivo pelo qual a sardenta ainda se escondia atrás de mim - Assim ele decide o que fazer...

-Eu decido o que, Mione?

_Ohouu_! Sinto que vamos ter problemas...

Minha vida é impressionante. Quando eu acho que não tem como ficar pior, ela vai lá e _Bumm! _me surpreender.

Cá estou, no meio de grupo revolucionário que eu se quer sabia que havia existido, prestes a ser "julgado" por ninguém menos que o Sr. Harry Potter.

Antes meu pai só iria me matar, agora, certamente, ele me deserda também... Vou ser enterrado como indigente, certeza!

-Estamos discutindo o que fazer com esses dois sonserianos, Harry. – comentou o ruivo.

Eu vi o pai de Severus poucas vezes na estação, mas o achei mais baixo do que o de costume quando ele se aproximou para nos observar melhor.

Passous os olhos rapidamente por mim, para se prender um tempo maior, principalmente nos olhos do filho.

-Você me lembra alguém... – comentou.

Revirei os olhos discretamente, o retardado não percebeu que Severus lembrava a ele mesmo.

-Eu tenho uma cara muito comum mesmo. – respondeu o penoso, com um tom cínico e seco. Pelo visto ele também se irritara com a pouca percepção do pai, mas também, o cara usa óculos, ele queria o que?

-Como entraram aqui?

-Não sabemos ao certo. Entramos num armário de vassouras e quando saímos a porta deu para essa sala...

O sr. Potter olhou para a mãe da Rose, que deu de ombros.

-A Sala Precisa tem seus mistérios. Eles certamente precisavam de alguma coisa que ela forneceu ao deixá-los entrar.

-Flint também_ precisa_ nos encontrar a qualquer custo e nem por isso ela abre as portas para ele.

-Porque isso iria contra a nossa necessidade, Ron, que é de esconderijo. Nesse caso, a necessidade deles provavelmente não fere a nossa.

Não feria mesmo, nós só queríamos voltar para o nosso tempo, só não sei por que aquela sala maluca imaginava que nos jogar de frente com a tal Armada Dumbledore (a qual Severus me explicou, posteriormente, o que era) ajudaria em algo.

-Isso prova que não queremos causar problemas. – falou novamente o meu amigo – Podemos ir agora?

O sr. Potter cruzou os braços, pensativo, até que finalmente balançou a cabeça.

-Claro, depois de um Oblivate estarão liberados.

-Não! – Rose surgiu de trás de nós dois – Oblivate, não!

A puxei pelas vestes.

-Deixa os caras, anda. Qual o problema de esquecer isso? Pelo menos saímos daqui. – murmurei contrariado – Para de escândalos.

-Eles já deixaram um cara louco desse jeito, sabia... - comentou baixinho, me deixando preocupado - Além do mais eu não sei o que esse tipo de feitiço pode causar na gente, precisamos saber quem nós somos, se não nunca mais voltaremos e...

-Do que diabos você está falando? – perguntou o sr. Potter.

-E quem diabos é você? – perguntou o Weasley.

Bom que se tratava de um sr. Weasley eu já havia percebido, só não sabia qual. Mas, diante do olhar de pânico que Rose fez devia ser ninguém menos que o pai dela.

-Então, - disse a mãe de Severus, que ainda se mantinha no mesmo lugar – estamos esperando uma explicação. Por que estava se escondendo, garota?

-Eu não queria ser vista com eles...

Quem não queria ser visto com ela era eu, mas tudo bem.

-Não devia sentir vergonha dos seus amigos... – falou a loira com olhar perdido, num tom calmo que destoava e muito dos demais – mesmo eles sendo Sonserianos.

-Não é bem isso, _ti_... Senhorita. – comentou Severus, engolindo o tratamento comum pelo qual a chamava – Nós não somos _exatamente_ amigos.

-São o que? Cúmplices? – perguntou a japonesa, qual era o nome dela mesmo? Alguém já falou? Não lembro.

-É, pode-se dizer que sim. Mas eu fui contra. – respondi.

-Deixa eu adivinhar... – disse o sr. Potter, pensativo. Espero que ele não seja tão "teorias mirabolantes" como o filho - Ela roubou as vestes de alguém. Para se passar, quem sabe, pela Hermione, já que são parecidas... - ele voltou o olhar para a amiga – Mas pelo visto a poção polissuco de vocês não funcionou muito bem, não é? - brilhante sr Potter, brilhante! O cara conseguira chutar o mais longe possível e de quebra deixar a afilhada irritada pelas acusações.

-Eu não erro poções polissucos desde os meus onze anos de idade, se o senhor quer saber. – chiou, levando as mãos a cintura – E não roubei roupa nenhuma, o chapéu seletor não precisou nem assentar direito na minha cabeça pra gritar Grifinória! – _"grande coisa" _pensei.

-Você não está na Grifinória, garota. – disse o pai dela – Nós estudamos na Grifinória e nunca a vimos por lá... A Luna e a Cho estudam na Corvinal... Vocês a conhecem? – a garota loira e a japonesa fizeram que não – Smith?

-Nunca a vi mais gorda. – comentou o cara de vestes Lufa-lufa.

-Eu estou na Grifinória sim, é verdade. – por que ela se vangloriava tanto disso, me diz? Eu teria vergonha de dizer que meu uniforme era vermelho com amarelo – Só que... – ela voltou os olhos para mim, depois para o primo - Bom, é melhor dizer a verdade de uma vez...

-Rose... – advertiu o primo – Não acho que seria muito boa idéia.

-A verdade é sempre melhor, Al.

-Quando você pode comprová-la, sim. Mas infelizmente eu esqueci a minha identidade... – sorriu cínico – Você trouxe a sua? - ela fez que não – Então acho bom não forçar a barra.

-Que verdade? – perguntou o pai de Severus, mas nós três permanecemos calados – Muito bem, vocês não me deixam outra saída além do Oblivate... - levantou a varinha – ...quem vai ser o primeiro?

Ele e Rose voltaram a se entreolhar, depois virou-se para mim e perguntou um "o que você acha?" baixinho.

Dei de ombros.

-Pior do que está é impossível. Fala logo.

-Certo... – ele respirou fundo – Nós estudamos em Hogwarts sim, mas não exatamente na mesma época de vocês... Somos de alguns anos no futuro.

Ele se calou, a espera de alguma reação do grupo a frente. Como não houve nenhuma, continuou.

-Esse é Scorpius, eu e ele somos amigos desde que entramos para a mesma casa, a Sonserina. Esta é Rose, que não é exatamente minha amiga porque, na verdade, é minha prima. E ela só está aqui porque eu implorei que me ajudasse...

-Mas o erro no negócio foi culpa dela... – comentei.

-Culpa sua e do seu_ medinho_ de água, você quer dizer.

-Hey! – ótimo, agora o fato se tornara realmente publico.

-Ela e Scorpius se detestam... – sorriu Severus, achando aquilo divertido – E eu... Bom. – ele voltou o olhar novamente para o pai - Sou Albus Potter... - o menino-que-sobreviveu arregalou os olhos por detrás dos óculos - ...seu filho.


	4. Conflito de gerações

**Capítulo 4**

**Conflito de gerações**

"Albus Potter" o penoso omitiu _descaradamen_te o segundo nome, na tentativa de não dar um nó na cabeça do pai, afinal, pelo que eu sei o nome foi em homenagem a um professor que o cara odiava, que veio a salvar a vida dele depois, ou algo assim.

Mas, pelo visto, aquilo não adiantara muita coisa.

-Quer que eu acredite nisso? – perguntou o herói do século, após uma longa e humilhante gargalhada do grupo – Eu não teria um filho na Sonserina.

Severus sempre me disse que o pai nunca se importou por ele ter entrado para a Sonserina, mas, pelo visto a versão mais nova do cara parecia ter suas restrições.

-Eu tive meus motivos. – respondeu ele, seco. E, aqui de ante mão eu relato que o tal motivo começava com_ James_ e terminava com _Potter_, com um acréscimo de _Sirius_ no meio. Uma vez Severus me contou que o cara o irritara tanto na primeira viajem que fizeram à Hogwarts, que no momento da escolha da casa ele pediu, com toda a força, para que o Chapéu Seletor que o colocasse o mais longe possível do irmão.

A Grifinória seria a primeira opção do Chapéu, mas diante do pedido desesperado do garoto, ele acabou por colocá-lo na Sonserina, o que, dentro de Hogwarts era o mais longe que Severus conseguiria estar de James.

Alheio a tudo isso, porém, o jovem sr. Potter voltou-se para o grupo.

-O que vocês acham?

-Balela. – disse o lufa-lufa.

-Difícil... – opinou a oriental.

-Até parece. – comentou o ruivo – Foi à história mais sem pé nem cabeça que eu já ouvi. E olha que sendo irmão dos gêmeos eu já ouvi muitas.

Gêmeos? Não lembrava do Severus ter tios gêmeos.

-E você, Luna? – perguntou o sr. Potter à garota loira que me barrara logo na entrada – O que me diz?

Só então percebi que aqueles grandes olhos azuis que piscarem despreocupadamente eram de amiga aluada dos Potter, alguns _(muitos)_ anos mais nova, mas, ainda sim com sua estranheza inconfundível.

-Viagens no tempo são possíveis, não são? – ela deu de ombros.

-Ah, Potter, por que a demora? É claro que eles estão mentindo, acabe logo com essa ladainha, eu não tenho a noite toda.

-Cala a boca, Smith. – ordenou a sra Potter, cujo qual eu não lembro o primeiro nome agora – Luna está certa, Harry, viagens no tempo são possíveis. Então, é perfeitamente possível que esse rapaz seja seu filho. Ele lembra bastante você...

Involuntariamente Severus sorriu para a mãe, eu tive que acompanhá-lo, aquele bando de varinhas apontadas para a minha cabeça estavam, como sempre, ativando a minha ulcera. Além do que, ela lembrava a _minha_ Luna.

-Hermione... Você ainda não deu sua opinião.

A mãe da Rose trazia o mesmo semblante pensativo que a filha costumava expor quando em meio a uma prova.

-Se ele é seu filho, - encarou a sósia – imagino que você seja a minha filha? – Rose fez que sim, parecendo encabulada – Qual é seu nome todo?

-O que?

-Você me ouviu... Qual seu nome todo? Nome e sobrenome...

-Mas mãe... Isso não é prudente.

Ela lançou um olhar severo para a garota, cruzou os braços e começou a bater o pé direito no chão. Até eu fiquei com medo.

-Estou esperando, mocinha.

Rose procurou Severus com o olhar.

-Eu disse o meu, não disse? – ele respondeu a pergunta muda.

Ela acenou positivamente, e deu um longo respirar antes de soltar a "bomba". Essa eu queria ver!

-Rose Weasley.

Tentei captar o máximo de expressões possíveis. O sr. Potter arregalou os olhos, enquanto a sua futura esposa levou a mão à boca, parecendo segurar o riso, coisa que o lufo não tentou nem de longe, já que soltou uma longa gargalhada.

Enquanto isso, a loira se quer parecia estar ouvindo a conversa e a oriental sorriu de lado na direção do pai de Rose que, por sua vez trazia a testa enrugada e o semblante confuso, como uma criança que tenta entender uma poção muito complexa.

Mas foi a reação da mãe de Rose quem mais me surpreendeu. Ela descruzou os braços, e soltou um leve e baixo "oh", antes de dizer.

-Eles estão falando a verdade, Harry.

-Eles o que?

-Eles estão falando a verdade, Ron. – repetiu ela, sem paciência com o ruivo.

-E teve certeza disso quando a garota disse o sobrenome, foi?

-É... foi.

Em poucos segundos, o rosto dele se tornou tão vermelho quanto a cor dos seus cabelos... Eu não entendia porque o cara tinha ficado tão bravo. já estava praticamente da cor dos cabelos.

Foi quando ele soltou a pérola:

-E com qual dos meus irmãos você está pretendendo dormir, heim?

-Ron! – exclamou a irmã dele, tão surpresa quanto o resto de nós – Da onde você tirou essa idéia absurda?

-Ora se ela acha natural a filha ser ruiva e com o nosso sobrenome, imagino que já tenha em vista um bom pai, não é? – continuou ele.

O tal do Smith não conseguia parar de rir. E eu também não, só que eu tinha a decência de fazer isso _"por dentro". _Bom, não era bem decência, na verdade era auto-prevenção.

-Eu sabia que não devia ter aberto minha boca... – murmurava a sardenta para o primo.

-Fica calma. – ela pareceu se surpreender com algo – Que foi?

-Meu isquelular. – murmurou, levando a mão ao bolso.

-Aqui?

Ela deu de ombros e mandou que nós ficássemos de olho no grupo, enquanto ela tentava atender o isqueiro por de trás das costas do primo.

-Vamos Hermione, qual deles é? Vocês já estão tendo um caso é isso? Há quanto tempo?

-Ron, por favor, pare de besteiras... – dizia a futura sra. Potter – Harry, diga alguma coisa...

-Sem chances, eu não vou me meter... – devo admitir que eu também não me meteria.

-Eu estou esperando uma resposta Hermione!

-Ronald Bilio Weasley! – trovejou ela - Eu vou falar isso pela primeira e última, então trate abrir bem os seus ouvidos e entender direitinho: eu não tenho NA-DA com nenhum dos seus irmãos!

A chama do isquelular reconheceu os gritos assim que foi acessa.

"_Rose? Ué, você está em casa?"_

-Shiii! – ela fez sinal para que ele falasse baixo, o que não era exatamente necessário já que todos estavam prestando atenção na discussão. – Não. – sussurrou.

"_Mas eu estou ouvindo a mamãe berrando... É ela, não é?"_

-Hugo, cala a boca e me escuta. Eu não sei como você está conseguindo falar comigo, mas eu preciso que nos ajude...

-Se não anda dormindo com nenhum deles, então com quem pretende ter uma filha Weasley?

-Com qualquer um! Um primo distante, quem sabe! Mas de preferência alguém que não me obrigue a ter que conviver com a sua estupidez! Seu grosso!

"_Ajudar?"_

-Meu experimento, estamos dentro do meu experimento.

"_Que experimento, louca?"_

-Vá até a estátua do Gárgula Enjaulado, a senha é _"Banguela"_ e... – ela fechou rapidamente o objeto assim que Severus lhe cutucou. O pai voltava a olhar-nos.

-O que estão fazendo?

-Nada. – respondeu Severus, abrindo os braços, enquanto Rose jogava o isquelular dentro das vestes, novamente – Só apreciando a _paisagem_...

Acho que o sr. Potter teria se dado ao trabalho de conferir, se a conversa entre os pais de Rose não estivesse mais animada.

-É o Percy, não é?

-O que?

-É o Percy. Vamos, pode falar, eu agüento.

-Eu não tenho nada com o Percy, seu retardado!

-Então é um dos gêmeos? – ela bufou contrariada e virou-lhe as costas - Você está fugindo da discussão, Hermione!

-Com quem eu durmo ou deixo de dormir não é problema seu, Ronald! Muito menos com que eu _ainda _vou dormir!

-Sabe sardenta, - cutuquei – essa viajem no tempo imprevista pode ser até proveitosa... Acho que você não vai chegar a nascer, viu...

A garota fez uma careta na minha direção, depois olhou as próprias mãos fingindo preocupação e disse.

-Hum, não estou me desintegrando... Acho que não vai ser dessa vez que você se livrar de mim, Malfoy.

Bastou dizer meu sobrenome para o grupo todo virar os rostos em nossa direção. E olha que ela nem disse tão alto assim.

Até os pais dela preferiram parar de brigar para me encarar com olhares nada acolhedores.

-Malfoy? – murmurou a _japa_.

Severus bateu com o pé no meu, um código para que eu me preparasse, ele não pretendia prolongar mais aquela situação.

-Ah, gente... Olha o preconceito vai. O que tem demais ser um Malfoy?

Todas as varinhas se levantaram novamente em minha direção.

-Pergunta idiota. – disse Severus – Vai!

O que aconteceu depois foi muito confuso para ser narrado, mas vou tentar.

Com dois feitiços rápidos e perfeitos, Severus acerto Smith e a oriental de uma vez só, os jogando longe, enquanto Rose conseguiu conjurar uma corda que amarrou a loira. Eu derrubei o pai dela, com muito gosto, mas a mulher dele parou meu feitiço seguinte com bem pouco esforço.

A mãe de Severus lançou-se num duelo com Rose, de dar inveja, mas a sardenta levava alguma vantagem.

Já ele tinha alguma dificuldade para se esquivar das investidas do pai.

Eu e a tal "tia Hermione" passamos um tempo nos avaliando, andando em círculos, incertos se deveríamos dar o primeiro passo ou esperar o oponente.

-Não vai querer entrar num duelo comigo, Malfoy... – murmurou ela.

-Eu não tenho muita escolha, sra Weasley... – ela olhou-me irritada – Desculpa, - sorri cínico – Força do habito...

Claro que fiz só para alfinetar, eu nunca havia se quer visto a mãe de Rose pessoalmente, a não ser na estação, de muito longe.

-Mande-os abaixar as varinhas. – ela continuou, tentando negociar uma trégua.

-Não acredito que vão me obedecer... – comentei, os olhando de relance.

Foi o suficiente para a minha adversária lançar um feitiço que me jogou longe. Por sorte eu já sou pós-graduado em saber cair, com todas as vezes que Severus já me derrubou nos treinos, se não, tenho certeza que teria batido a cabeça de mal jeito e perderia o que aconteceu a seguir.

Assim que bati com o corpo no chão, a mãe de Severus conseguiu fazer o mesmo com Rose, a arremessando bem perto de mim. Segundos depois o pai desarmou o filho com um "expelliarmos" indefensável. Juro que até eu fiquei de boca aberta, eu nunca havia visto Severus ser desarmado daquele jeito tão simplório.

E quando eu já achava que meus dias como filho de um milionário excêntrico, daqui a duas décadas, estavam contados, um milagre aconteceu...

Um milagre lindo, diga-se de passagem. Com cabelos avermelhados que lhe chegavam ao ombro e eram adornados com algumas tranças, pernas alvas e charmosas e uma saia que eu detestava por não ser curta demais.

Isso mesmo, ninguém mais do que Lily Luna Potter em pessoa apareceu na nossa frente, acompanhada pelo primo ruivo sardento e gigante. E _pasmem!, _seu irmão mais velho, James Sirius Potter, também conhecido por JS, que, assim que pisou no chão, já abriu um escudo para nos proteger do feitiço que o pai lançara.

-A cavalaria chegou! – falou Hugo, levantando a irmã do chão, para em seguida tomar a frente no combate com a mãe, enquanto Lily fazia o mesmo com a sua.

Severus já havia recuperado sua varinha e eu tão pouco não tardei para ficar de pé. A situação seria favorável, se os demais integrantes da Armada não estivessem começando a surgir na sala, entrando por portas que eu não sabia de onde vinha.

-Corram! – gritou JS, ainda duelando com o pai.

Foi o que fizemos e, obviamente eu fui o primeiro a sair pela porta que daria para o armário de vassouras. Felizmente, não houve surpresas desagradáveis, a porta deu diretamente para um corredor.

Não posso dizer exatamente como JS conseguiu retardar o grupo para nos alcançar mais a frente, só sei que houve uma forte luz, antes dele sair correndo também.

* * *

Nosso grupo se separou mais adiante, sob um comando de mão do Severus, para tentar despistar a tal Armada. E quando eu me dei conta, apenas a _minha_ Luna ainda corria ao meu lado.

Em uma das curvas que fizemos, ela me puxou para um vão de pedra, na tentativa de despistar os que ainda nos seguiam. O espaço era apertado, o que nos deixou a milímetros um do outro.

Ouvimos o caminhar dos perseguidores, em seguida, suas vozes. E, como Deus não facilita a minha vida nessas horas, a dupla que nos seguira eram ninguém menos que o pai e a tia dela.

Estávamos ferrados.

_-Tenho certeza que vieram por aqui, Hermione._

_-Eu também, Harry. Mas pelo visto eles nos passaram a perna._

_-É impressão minha ou você ficou feliz?_

_-Não, sua impressão está certíssima._

_-Peraí, Mione, você não acreditou naquela historia absurda de filhos, acreditou?_

_-Não vou discutir o obvio com você ou com o Ron, Harry. Mas aqueles são nossos filhos... Eu sei._

_-Sabe?_ – se eu estivesse vendo algo, diria que o sr. Potter estava sorrindo para a amiga, mas eu tinha coisas melhores com o que me preocupar, como por exemplo o cheiro gostoso que provinha dos cabelos da ruivinha – _E você acha que a menina é filha sua com o Ron, não é?_

_-Bom, provavelmente não já que aquele retardado nem ao menos cogitou a hipótese de ser ele o pai._

_-Ficou magoada?_

Não houve resposta a essa questão.

_-De qualquer forma, quando disse que sei que ela é minha filha é por que eu sinto, então, se não for com ele será com um dos irmãos... O que nos leva a uma outra questão..._

_-Que seria?_

_-Se a minha filha é prima do seu filho, e o sobrenome dela é Weasley, isso significa que você e a Gina..._

_-Meu filho não estudaria na Sonserina, Hermione, muito menos seria amigo de um Malfoy_. – respondeu ele, cortante. Ao que Lily me encarou, com certo pesar nos olhos – _Além do mais eu estou namorando a Cho, lembra? _– não houve resposta para essa pergunta tão pouco, o que pareceu deixar o sr. Potter um pouco irritado –_ Eles não estão por aqui, vamos embora._

_-Ok. _– pude ouvir a mãe da sardenta dizer, num tom de contentamento, ela realmente tinha ficado feliz por nós termos escapado.

Pensei em sair na seqüência, mas Lily me segurou pela cintura e balançou a cabeça em negativa quando a encarei. Então, retornei meu tronco para a parede, voltando a ficar de frente para ela que, com a atenção ainda presa aos movimentos do "inimigo" não percebeu que suas mãos continuaram enlaçando a minha cintura, e eu, obviamente, não reclamei.

E ficamos assim, por mais alguns segundos.

-Desculpe. – disse ela quando achou prudente conversar.

-Por que?

-Pelo que meu pai disse. Ele não pensa assim... Não hoje, quero dizer, não no futuro.

Sorri de lado.

-Sei que sei pai não liga do Severus ser da Sonserina, mas garanto que ele preferia um outro melhor amigo para o filho.

-Talvez, mas isso não tem haver com você. Papai só gostaria que o Al pudesse receber o amigo em casa, sem problemas.

O comentário me remeteu a única tentativa que eu e Severus fizemos de nos encontrarmos nas férias. Eu fui para a casa dos Potter, teoricamente escondido, dizendo que visitaria o meu padrinho Blaise. Mas assim que botei o pé na residência, meu pai apareceu, me fazendo pagar o maior mico da minha vida ao me arrastar pelas orelhas até em casa. Até hoje não sei como ele descobriu tão rápido. Eu se quer cheguei a ver o senhor e a senhora Potter direito.

-Quer me convencer agora que o seu pai gosta de mim?

-Não é para tanto. Mas posso garantir que ele não desgosta de você só porque é um Malfoy.

Era a minha deixa.

-E será que ele se importaria se o Malfoy aqui fosse mais que um melhor amigo do filho dele? – perguntei, enquanto deixava minhas pernas se acomodarem melhor por entre as dela. Então aproximei um pouco meu rosto – Talvez... Quem sabe... Um genro.

-Está pensando em pedir o Albus em namoro? – gracejou ela, enquanto abria o sorriso mais lindo da face da terra.

-Não exatamente... – aproximei meus lábios do dela, e já estava quase agradecendo mentalmente a sardenta por existir e ter feito aquela confusão toda, quando ela desviou a cabeça, levando a atenção pro seu bolso.

-O isquelular... – comentou sem graça, o "atendendo".

E adivinha quem era o empata? Isso mesmo, Rose Weasley, quem mais? A sardenta mor sabia como ser inconveniente! Aff

-Oi prima.

"_Lily, conseguiu despistá-los?"_

-Sim, conseguimos. Scorpius esta comigo.

"_Ah, saco, achei que tínhamos perdido esse ser loiro não pensante no meio do caminho."_

-Eu também te amo, Rose. – gracejei.

"_Rose? Desde quando eu sou Rose para você, Malfoy?"_

-Deixe me ver... Desde que eu tive que duelar com a sua mãe por culpa de um experimento idiota que você inventou. Depois disso eu sou praticamente da família, querida! – falei a última frase olhando bem nos olhos da Potter, com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

Afinal, ser amigo de Severus não me transformava em parente da sardenta, mas namorado da Lily me deixaria mais próximo disso e eu teria que me acostumar com a idéia.

Rose praguejou baixinho, enquanto Lily sorria de volta para mim.

"_Peçonhento de uma figa, se por acaso você estiver com alguma mão na minha irmã, trate de tirá-la nesse exato minuto!"_

Eu obedeci por reflexo, não esperava que Severus entrasse na conversa também. Ele deve ter percebido o olhar de agrado que a irmã me dera e já começara a imaginar besteiras.

-Ele não está com nenhuma mão em mim, Albus... – mentiu ela – Bom, agora que já despistamos nossos pais, o que faremos?

"_Me dá esse negocio aqui, Al. É por isso que eu chamei, prima, sigam para a cabana do Hangrid. James disse que ele talvez não esteja lá."_

-Tem certeza disso, sardenta?

"_Não." _respondeu Severus.

-Como assim, "não"? Vocês são filhos dos caras, caramba!

"_Bom, essas não eram exatamente as histórias que mamãe contava pra gente antes de dormirmos, peçonhento..." _chiou, ainda nitidamente irritado por eu ter ficado sozinho com sua irmã.

"_Parem de brigar vocês dois, não temos tempo para isso."_ disse a sardenta _"Em meia hora na cabana do Hangrid. Caso percebam algum movimento nos encontramos próximo ao salgueiro lutador."_

-Certo. – ela desligou o aparelho.

-Temos que ir realmente? – perguntei, fazendo biquinho.

-Claro que sim, Malfoy. – ela esticou o pescoço para avaliar o corredor – Vamos, o caminho está livre.

A segui de perto, o mais perto que era possível, se é que me entendem. Mas enquanto nos esgueirávamos pelos corredores, a ruivinha achou por bem fazer mais um contato via isquelular.

-Mag? Você está ai?

O olhar preocupado apareceu por entre as chamas.

"_Sim Lily, o que houve?"_

-Preciso de sua ajuda.

"_Hum, não me parece que está precisando de ajuda, não prima_..." falou a trouxa com um sorriso maliciosa nos lábios_ "quem é o loirão que está ai atrás de você, heim? Gatinho. Não me apresenta?"_

Estufei o peito satisfeito, pelo menos a tal Mag tinha bom gosto, apesar de trouxa.

-Mag, me escuta, estou metida numa enrascada, e das grandes.

"_O que foi, os meninos descobriram que vocês estão saindo junto?"_

-Não estamos saindo juntos, Mag! – _"ainda"_ completei mentalmente – Meu problema não tem nada haver com ele... – "ainda" voltei a completar mentalmente - Escute, preciso que faça uma pesquisa para mim, sobre a "Armada Dumbledore", preciso saber quem são os integrantes, como funcionava, época em que existiu, cada detalhe da historia deles, entendeu?

"_Armada Dumbledore... Certo. Mundo bruxo, né?"_

-Isso. Era um grupo de estudantes de Hogwarts.

"_Ok. Vou começar a pesquisar agora, qualquer coisa te chamo."_

Elas desligaram o aparelho após uma despedida rápida, eu a olhei intrigado.

-Me tira uma dúvida, essa tal Mag não é a prima trouxa de vocês?

-Sim, você a conhece?

-Severus já falou dela... Mal, obviamente.

Ela riu.

-Al adora fingir que a detesta e a Mag adora pegar no pé dele por isso.

-Sei... Mas, voltando ao assunto em questão. Não seria mais fácil pedir para um dos seus primos? O que uma trouxa vai conseguir saber sobre essa tal Armada?

-Não acredito que os livros de história falem algo sobre a AD, pelo menos não algo que nos ajude... Já a Mag vai pesquisar na Internet para mim.

-Internet? O que é Internet?

-Um sistema de informações interligado no mundo todo... - continuei sem entender muito bem, percebendo minha incompreensão, ela acrescentou - ...por computadores.

-Eu costumo matar minhas aulas de estudo dos trouxas, ruivinha. Não tenho a menor idéia do que seja "computador".

-É muito útil, _loirão_, - sorri para o novo tratamento - confia em mim.

-Um sistema trouxa? Eu duvido. Até porque, você acha que vai ter algo sobre o nosso mundo nele? – questionei descrente.

-Pode postar que sim. _Google tudo sabe_. – disse, com um sorriso tão lindo que eu nem me preocupei em perguntar o que era Google, afinal.

* * *

Chegamos na cabana em poucos minutos, Rose e Severus já estavam lá, com caras estranhas, sem expressão. Pareciam preocupados, embora eu nunca tivesse visto tal expressão no rosto do meu amigo.

Sentei ao lado dele, certo de que Severus queria conversar, e aguardei. Ele só relaxou um pouco quando Rose e Lily se afastaram até um caldeirão enorme que o antigo guarda caças do colégio tinha, aparentemente pretendiam acendê-lo para fazer um chá ou coisa parecida.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntei quando achei prudente fazê-lo.

Severus demorou a me responder, e quando o fez, apenas acenou levemente com a cabeça.

-Olha cara, se está chateado porque eu e sua irmã ficamos sozinhos, eu juro que não...

Ele me cortou com um movimento de mão, acenando negativamente.

-É pelo que seu pai disse? – tentei mais uma vez.

Mas antes de obter a resposta a porta da cabana se abriu, dando lugar ao vazio, e depois se fechou.

Com um virar da capa que os cobria, James deixou que ele e o primo Hugo aparecessem.

-Nossa, vocês demoraram... – comentou Lily, arrumando a mesa com a ajuda de sua varinha.

O olhar severo que James me deu demonstrava que ele não gostara da minha presença, mas foi para o irmão que ele destacou seu pior semblante ao falar:

-Muito bem, pode me dizer que _merda_ você aprontou agora, Albus Severus?

O mais novo apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, sem no entanto responder-lhe.

-A culpa foi minha, James. – disse a sardenta saindo em defesa do primo predileto – Eu insisti para que Al me ajudasse no meu experimento.

O mais velho olhou-nos desconfiado.

-E o que ele faz aqui, então? – me apontou.

-Albus o trouxe junto... Eles não se desgrudam, lembra?

-Você está mentindo, Rose. – sentenciou o cara, após alguns minutos a avaliando.

Não era muito difícil saber quando Rose mentia, ela sempre ficava mais vermelha que seus cabelos e suas sardas pareciam gritar em seu rosto.

-Isso tudo é culpa do Albus, confessem.

Bom, era, no fundo era culpa dele sim. Mas não havia como o irmão saber disso, e, muito embora fosse verdade, a acusação magoou Severus.

-A culpa é sempre minha, não é JS? – questionou em tom baixo, tentando manter a frieza na voz.

-Sim, a culpa é sempre sua... E depois que você se juntou com esse cara tem ficado ainda pior.

Confesso que ponderei a necessidade de me meter após ter sido citado, mas optei por permanecer calado. Minhas pretensões futuras com a ruivinha dependiam do _"engolimento"_ de certos sapos. Mas é complicado escutar uma_ inveracidade_ como aquela, qualquer um que nos conheça um pouquinho saberia que a má companhia aqui era o Severus, não eu.

-Fique tranqüilo, maninho... – respondeu ele, cínico – Ainda falta muito para eu tirar o seu posto de _idiota mor_ da família.

-Ora, seu!

-Calem a boca, os dois! – berrou a ruivinha, antes que James revidasse – Não interessa de quem é a culpa, JS. Você veio porque quis. – rosnou – Se era para ficar jogando a ajuda na cara do Albus eu e o Hugo teríamos resolvido isso sozinhos...

-Teríamos? – perguntou o galalau ruivo, sem, no entanto, que os primos lhe dessem atenção.

-Temos que pensar numa solução. – voltou a chiar a minha _baixinha_ predileta - Não é hora para brigas, entenderam?

Os dois obedeceram, mas o silencio entre os irmãos não simbolizava a paz, porém.

-Al, sério, isso tudo tem haver com o rolo que se meteram de madrugada? – perguntou Lily.

-Mais ou menos. – respondeu Severus, pós um segundo de silencio que me pareceu décadas – Nós... – mais uma vez ele hesitou, até que, sob um olhar de concordância de Rose, Severus soltou toda a história - ...queríamos impedir que carta do diretor chegasse as mãos dos nossos pais.

-Então é verdade que eles foram convocados para uma reunião sobre o...

-...nosso _"futuro acadêmico"_, sim Hugo, exatamente. Como não dava mais tempo para abater as corujas no ar, pensamos em voltar no tempo e impedir que nos flagrassem.

-Então eu ofereci o meu experimento para que eles o testassem... – completou a sardenta, que certamente alterou esse ponto da história diante do olhar assassino que James voltava a lançar para o irmão – Já havia feito os testes com cobaias e dera tudo certo, não sei o que aconteceu para termos voltado tanto no tempo.

James já tinha levado a mão à testa a balançando de um lado para o outro.

-Muito bem, Rose, você inventou isso, como saímos daqui?

-Bom, basta quem ficou do outro lado nos puxar de volta. – houve um silencio constrangedor entre os três novatos – Alguém ficou do outro lado, não foi?

-Ah, bom, maninha, você não falou nada sobre isso...

Juro que até eu tive vontade de bater no cara. Porque agora ao invés de três, éramos seis idiotas presos naquela lembrança.

Se bem que... olhei para o meu lado e contemplei o olhar discreto que Lily me dava... Eu não podia reclamar.

-Como vamos sair daqui agora? – choramingou a sardenta.

-Sem pânico, gente. Nossos isquelulares estão funcionando, se esqueceram? – disse Severus, acendendo o seu próprio – Dominique. – chamou, mas obviamente ela demorou a atender – Dominique! – gritou mais forte, o que eu sabia, causava um aquecimento maior na peça que estava sendo contatada.

"_Aii! Caramba, Al, eu estava ocupada."_

-Na aula de Adivinhação? Duvido.

"_Claro que não era na aula de adivinhação. Estava com o..."_ tossiu, ao perceber que ele estava cercado de gente, já que as primas começaram a rir _"Ah, deixa para lá. O que você quer, afinal? E por que você e o Scorpius não estão na aula de adivinhação? Alias, eu não os vejo desde o café da manhã e..."_

-Alerta vermelho, Weasley! – berrei, enfiando meu rosto na lateral de Severus para que ela pudesse me enxergar também – Precisamos da sua ajuda, urgente!

"_Hum, para você se lembrar que eu sou uma Weasley é que a coisa deve estar feia mesmo. Muito bem, o que tenho que fazer?"_

-Aqui, passe as coordenadas para ela, Rose. - Severus esticou o aparelho para a sardenta – Pronto, resolvido o problema. – falou, diretamente para o irmão que apenas bufou de lado.

Encostei em uma das cadeiras da mesa, o cheiro da bebida que as meninas haviam feito estava realmente agradável, e ao notar meu estomago roncando, percebi que deveríamos estar quase na hora do almoço.

-Quer chá? – a ruivinha perguntou se aproximando, aceitei com um sorriso e ela se pois a me servir de costas para o grupo.

Tenho certeza que a ação fora _milimetricamente_ calculada para que pudesse falar comigo sem que os irmãos percebessem. Porque eu duvido que ela seja o tipo de garota que serve um cara, mesmo afim dele.

Mas antes que pudesse tentar me dizer algo, as vestes voltaram a esquentar e ela atendeu o isquelular já sabendo de quem se tratava.

-E então Mag? Conseguiu algo?

"_Está bastante difícil, Ly, mas achei um 'Blog da Ling'. Uma garota de descendência japonesa que afirma que a mãe é bruxa. Tem citações dessa Armada Dumbledore no site."_

Em segundos a atenção de todos já havia se voltado para a conversa que ela travava com a prima trouxa. A não ser Rose, que ainda conversava com Dominique.

-Averiguou a veracidade?

"_Claro que sim... Ela cita o nome do seu pai completo! E dos seus tios Weasley também. A história está bem resumida, mas bate."_

-Oi Mag, é o Hugo. Me diz uma coisa, ai nesse site cita algum Malfoy,? – perguntou o galalau ruivo lançando um sorriso cínico na direção da prima.

"_Ah, oi Hugo, ... Malfoy? Sim, cita sim... Ahã, ela diz ser uma 'raça' de seres desprezíveis e traiçoeiros..."_

-Ah, muito obrigado. Realmente ela sabe do que está falando, gente... O site é confiável. - Cara, aquele garoto estava começando a me irritar.

-E garanto que se ela procurar por Bronw vai estar escrito, vacas com anomalias celebrais. – respondeu Lily.

"_Bronw, Bronw..."_

-Não, Mag, não precisa... Só me fala sobre a Armada.

"_Ok, prontos para a bomba? Seus pais encabeçavam esse grupo!"_

-Nós já sabemos disso... – comentou James.

"_Ah, achei que era surpresa... Bom, vou ler um pedaço, peraí: ... __liderados por __Harry Potter__, o grupo tinha como intuito aprender __Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas__ (DCAT) na prática. Iniciou-se da impossibilidade de aprendizado da parte prática da disciplina, ministrada pela profª regente da disciplina: __Dolores Umbridge__. Ao invés de praticar os feitiços, era apenas permitido, em aulas, a leitura de livros sobre o assunto (Umbridge era irredutível quanto a proibição de prática de feitiços pelos alunos)."_

-Mas eles estavam a beira de uma guerra! – chiou a _minha_ Luna, indiguinada – essa mulher era maluca?

"_Provavelmente. Continuando: '...O principal objetivo da Armada de Dumbledore foi lutar contra __Voldemort__ e seus __Comensais da Morte__. Os participantes treinavam na Sala Precisa.__"_

-O lugar onde caímos... – comentou Severus.

-A senha é Banguela. - ouvi a sardenta falar para Dominique.

"_Ok. Bom, estou meio longe dessa estátua, agora, vou levar uns minutos para chegar lá... "_

-Certo, ficaremos aguardando, prima. – ela fechou o isqueiro assim que terminou a conversa com a minha parceira de casa – O que eu perdi? – ela me perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira onde eu estava encostado.

-A prima trouxa deles achou informações sobre a Armada na tal in... – gaguejei, o nome não me é familiar.

-Internet.

-Isso. A ... – quase que chamei a Lily de ruivinha, e pelo olhar que Rose me dava cheguei a pensar que ela esperava por aquilo - ...sua prima tentou me explicar o que era. Ma não consegui entender.

-Pense na rede de flu. Todas as chaminés interligadas pelo mundo.

-Sim...

-Imagine que você pudesse colocar qualquer informação na rede de flu através delas e, essas informações seriam vistas por qualquer pessoa em todo mundo... É mais ou menos assim que a Internet funcional, os computadores, no caso, seriam as chaminés.

Sorri, imaginando o que algumas pessoas que eu conheço colocariam nessa rede.

-Deve ter muita besteira para se ver.

Rose riu.

-Sim, tem sim. Mas também tem coisas interessantes se você souber procurar direito.

Enquanto isso, a trouxa continuava a explanação.

"_Para se comunicar com os outros membros, __Hermione Granger__ criou um sistema de moedas, parecidas com galeões; quando Harry ativasse a sua, todas as outras mudariam também, dizendo a data e a hora da reunião na __Sala Precisa__, e esquentariam para que os membros soubessem quando seria a próxima reunião."_

-A mamãe é o máximo, não é? – vangloriou-se o rapaz.

-Tio George disse que foi daí que ele tirou a idéia dos isquelulares. – completou James.

"_...O grupo foi desfeito quando, ao ser denunciado por uma de suas integrantes, foi descoberto e reprimido pela diretora Dolores Umbridge__**, **__fato que resultou também na fulga do diretor anterior Albus Dumbledore._

_Na época, Dumblendore fora acusado de estar criando um exercito de jovens para atacar o Ministério(...) – Hey Al, seu nome foi em homenagem a esse cara, não foi?"_

-Meu nome foi em homenagem a dois dos maiores diretores que Hogwarts já teve, Mag. – disse ele, tentando esconder o orgulho ao encarar o irmão – Palavras do papai.

-Grande coisa... – murmurou James desencostando da enorme poltrona em que escorava e olhando por uma das frestas da janela – Droga. – praguejou.

-O que foi?

-O pai. Ele e os padrinhos estão vindo para cá. Que droga! Por que eles tinham que aparecer justo agora!

Severus olhou na direção do caldeirão.

-A fumaça deve ter os alertado. – concluiu – Eles devem estar achando que é o Hangrid quem está aqui.

-Ai, não, eu não vou agüentar outro duelo com a mamãe, gente. Ela quase decepou os meus dedos há pouco.

-Acalme-se, Hugo... São seis contra três agora. – ponderou a irmã, ao que ele lhe abriu um sorriso arteiro.

-Bom, contra dois... – disse colocando a mão em um dos bolsos e tirando a sua tão querida aranha de lá – A Banguela da um jeito no papai rapidinho.

-Você não vai jogar a Banguela nele, Hugo! Eu não acredito que a trouxe!

"_O que diabos está acontecendo, Ly?"_

-Assim que der explico, prima. Tenho que desligar agora. - e foi o que ela fez, antes mesmo que Mag conseguisse se despedir – É melhor nos escondermos. James, cabem três pelo menos na capa, você, o Hugo e o Scorpius, que são os maiores. Eu a Rose e o Albus vamos nos esconder. Andem!

E não é que em meio segundo já havíamos obedecido às ordens dela?

Ela tratou de apagar o fogo do caldeirão e se enfiou dentro de um armário, enquanto Rose e Severus buscaram o abrigo embaixo da cama, tão obvio que chegava a ser genial.

James me puxou para junto de uma das paredes e nos cobriu com a capa, tivemos que nos abaixar um pouco, para que nossos pés fossem cobertos também, mas não houve problemas.

A não ser, talvez, o olhar torto que o amante de aranhas me dava. Quase pensei em sair dali e procurar um lugar próprio para me esconder, mas não havia mais tempo.

Minha ulcera ouviu o clique da porta, e em seguida o ranger. E eu voltei a praguejar o dia que conheci Severus, mentalmente.


	5. Bem vindo ao Passado

**Capítulo 5**

**Bem vindo ao Passado**

-Hangrid!

-Que estranho, ele não está aqui...

-Droga. – praguejou o menino-que-sobreviveu, baixinho, enquanto sentava no sofá com a cabeça baixa.

Estávamos perto, por isso fui capaz de avaliar as feições do sr. Potter com mais detalhamento.

Ele estava cansado e, mesmo para mim que sou considerado um incessível, era possível perceber a tristeza em seu semblante.

-Calma, Harry. – disse a mãe da sardenta, se aproximando e colocando a mão no ombro dele.

-Parece que tudo está dando errado. Primeiro o ataque dos Demetadores, ai a Umbridge começa a dar aula de DCAT, depois, não posso mais jogar quadribol. Não consigo falar com o Sirius e agora o Hangrid não chega nunca. – ele deu um longo suspirar.

-Bom, pelo menos estamos juntos... – murmurou sr. Weasley, dando de ombros, após apoiar a mão na borda da cama – E você está namorando a Cho. – completou tentando animá-lo, ao que James ensaiou um vomito atrás de mim.

-Ron está certo. Não seja pessimista, pense no bem que esta fazendo para os integrantes da AD. Em como eles melhoraram... Pense no Neville!

Ele deu um leve suspiro antes de levantar-se.

-Certo. – foi quando ele percebeu a xícara de chá que Lily havia me servido sobre a mesa – Alguém esteve aqui... – concluiu se aproximando – Se não foi o Hangrid, quem foi?

Ninguém respondeu, porque não houve tempo. Mal o sr. Potter terminou a frase, seu amigo ruivo soltou um berro de puro terror ao identificar o ser peludo que havia acabado de subir-lhe pelo braço.

-Banguela! – gritou o filho dele, saindo de baixo da capa, e de quebra nos descobrindo também, ao mesmo tempo que seu pai desmaiava, devido ao susto.

Ele correu para o ser de oito patas, a alcançando junto aos pés da sua mãe, que o olhava surpresa.

-Errrr... Desculpa mamãe, ela fugiu.

-Mamãe? – ela olhou na direção de Rose, que já saia do esconderijo, juntamente com Severus. Questionou-a com um olhar e a sardenta confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Droga, vocês de novo! – chiou o sr. Potter, alheio ao movimento da amiga, mas, antes que desembainhasse a sua varinha, porém o filho mais velho já apontara a própria na direção de sua cabeça.

-Nem pensar... – fez sinal para que o pai lhe esticasse o pedaço de madeira – Desculpe o mau jeito, pai, mas não temos tempo para mais um duelo daqueles.

O sr. Potter riu nervosamente.

-Pai? Agora eu também sou seu pai? Muito boa essa.

-Não se preocupe, _papai _– disse Severus em tom cínico e magoado, saindo do seu esconderijo com a Rose – Esse seu filho está na Grifinória.

-Al, calma... – chamou a ruivinha, também saindo do seu próprio esconderijo, mas sem sucesso, já que sua voz foi abafada por um novo rosnar do irmão do meio.

-Ah, sim, sim, Lily, venha cá. Essa ruiva também é sua filha, _papai_... E também está na Grifinória. Contente?

-Cala a boca, Al. – chiou James sem paciência.

Tenho certeza que a vontade do mais velho era fazer Severus calar a boca com as próprias mãos, mas ele não podia tirar o foco do pai nem por um minuto.

-Esses filhos eu tenho certeza que você não vai negar, não é?

-Albus, eu mandei calar a porcaria da boca.

Ok, eu conhecia aquele olhar de cólera. Severus estava perdendo o controle. Ele não é um cara que costuma sair do sério, o problema é que ele _somatiza_. Como não libera a raiva na hora ele vai juntando, juntando, até que explode, e essa explosão não é nada agradável.

Percebendo isso, segurei no braço dele, tentando trazê-lo de volta a normalidade, ao mesmo tempo que o impedia de dar mais passos na direção do pai e do irmão.

-Alias, se eles fossem seguidores de Voldemort, estaria tudo bem, não é? Já que os seus filhinhos perfeitos não foram para a maldita Sonserina!

-Albus Severus! Ou você cala essa maldita boca de uma vez... – gritou James, girando a varinha do pai para o irmão – ...ou eu mesmo vou calá-la.

Ele não conseguiu fazer muita coisa já que o pai arrancara a varinha de sua mão num movimento muito mais autoritário do que defensivo.

O olhar reprovador que deu para James só se comparava ao que o próprio James costumava usar com Severus, e foi o suficiente para que o rapaz abaixasse os ombros, envergonhado.

-Eu não sei quem são vocês, mas se são irmãos não deviam se tratar desse jeito. – disse esticando a mão para que o filho mais velho lhe devolvesse a sua própria varinha.

Gostaria de fazer uma nota aqui: ele fez isso tudo sem levantar a varinha de James, ou a sua própria após recuperá-la, para nenhum de nós.

-Sentem-se. – ordenou, apontando para a cama. E foi o que os dois acabaram por fazer.

Eu me posicionei ao lado de Severus, mas me mantive em pé. E Lily, acabou encostando na madeira ao lado de James.

O sr. Potter soltou um longo suspiro, antes de começar o questionamento.

-Muito bem. Me expliquem exatamente o que está acontecendo. Se são mesmo nossos filhos, como vieram parara aqui?

-Já explicamos isso. – resmungou Severus, ao que eu dei-lhe uma cotovelada.

-Seu pai está tentando resolver as coisas, e nós não estamos numa situação muito agradável tão pouco... Da para ajudar, Severus?

Ele me encarou possesso, mas eu mantive minha posição, então, com mais alguns segundos repensando o que eu havia dito, ele anuviou a expressão para o pai.

-Eu e o Scorpius fizemos uma besteira e fomos pegos. Só que o diretor mandou cartas a você e ao pai dele que certamente nos matariam se soubesse o que fizemos.

-O senhor o mataria pelo que ele fez, meu pai me mataria pela minha companhia mesmo.

-Imagino. – comentou ele – E por que é amigo do meu filho, se isso não agrada o seu pai?

Dei de ombros.

-Gosto de contrariá-lo... É meu passa tempo predileto.

-Já gostei de você. - comentou a mãe de Rose, agachando ao lado do futuro marido que ainda estava desmaiado.

O sr. Potter tirou os olhos de mim e voltou-os para o filho, fazendo uma menção para que ele continuasse a história.

-A única forma de impedir que as corujas chegassem a mão de vocês era alterar o momento em que fomos flagrados pelo zelador.

-Ron, Ron acorda... - chamava a garota morena novamente, dando uns tapinhas no rosto do cara, que pelo visto não ia acordar tão cedo.

-Eu sabia que a Rose estava desenvolvendo um experimento nesse sentido, - continuou Severus, mais uma vez - Então pedi que ela nos ajudasse. Só que alguma coisa deu errado quando entramos na penserativa...

-Pensera o que?

-Penserativa, padrinho... É como eu batizei o experimento. – explicou Rose - Todos os testes que fiz com cobaias já haviam dado certo, não sei o que aconteceu para voltarmos tanto no tempo... Alias, não sei nem como essa lembrança foi parar dentro da bacia... A penseira que eu modifiquei era nova.

-Alterou uma penseira para viagens no tempo? – perguntou a mãe dela, com um olhar orgulhoso – Nossa, é uma idéia bastante interessante.

-Obrigada, mamãe.

Houve um curto silencio onde eu assisti, apreensivo, o sr. Potter se manter calado a nos observar.

-Só mais uma coisa... Eu ouvi bem? O seu nome é Albus _Severus_?

Com um respirar irritado, Sev fez que sim, tentando fingir que não percebera a boca do irmão se contorcer em um sorriso sarcástico.

-Antes que pergunte, o cara vai salvar sua vida, e você resolveu homenageá-lo. É tudo que sei. – disse ele, sem encará-lo. Acho que se o pai tivesse insistido mais um pouco, Severus era capaz de mandá-lo _para aquele lugar_.

Felizmente, antes que o sr. Potter voltasse a fazer mais alguma pergunta, o sr. Weasley soltou um gemido baixo, típico de quem recobrava a consciência.

-Ron, você está bem? – perguntou a mãe de Rose, preocupada.

-Aquele monstro... Onde está? – perguntou apavorado.

-A Banguela não é nenhum mostro... Ela só gosta de passear. – disse o filho deles, defendendo o animal.

O pai lançou um olhar reprovador na direção de Hugo, que trazia a aracnídea entre as mãos, a acariciando.

-Não era um mostro, Ron. Era apenas o bichinho de estimação do garoto.

-Bicho de estimação? Como alguém pode ter uma aranha de bicho de estimação?

-A idéia foi da mamãe. – disse, apontando para Hermione, que o olhou curiosa, sob um bufar irritado do sr. Weasley; provavelmente lembrando que a outra devia ter tido aquele filho, também, com um de seus irmãos... devo confessar que foi difícil não rir mais uma vez; - Quando você deu uma vassoura de presente para a Rose no aniversário de sete anos dela a mamãe disse que aquilo era perigoso e o senhor falou que só porque ela tem medo de voar isso não queria dizer que seus filhos tinham que ter também... – ele sorriu para a irmã, que tentava a todo custo conter a gargalhada – Então, como eu fazia aniversário um mês depois... – o sorriso se tornou maior – A mamãe me deu a Banguela. – e ostentou a aranha peluda com orgulho. – Ela não é uma gracinha.

O sr. Wesley, ainda deitado no chão, olhou para a cara da futura esposa indignado.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso.

-Eu não acredito que deixei você dar uma vassoura para uma filha minha que tinha apenas sete anos, isso sim. – respondeu, se levantando – Você é muito irresponsável, Ronald.

-Ah, mãe, também não é assim. Eu só podia voar na vassoura acompanhada e você só me deixou usá-la mesmo quando entrei para o time de Quadribol.

A mãe arqueou levemente uma das sobrancelhas antes de soltar um "menos mal".

-Time de Quadribol? – tive a impressão de alguém ter finalmente acertado a "palavrinha mágica", porque a expressão do senhor Weasley se iluminou – Entrou para o time de Quadribol da Grifinória? – ela concordou com a cabeça – Em que posição? – perguntou se levantando.

-Goleira, obvio. Afinal foi o senhor que me ensinou tudo que eu sei.

-E é boa?

-A melhor. – disse James, com um sorriso para a prima e fazendo o sr. Weasley estufar ainda mais o peito, isso porque, eu tenho certeza, o cara ainda não tinha se tocado que era o pai dela – No último jogo contra a Sonserina foi ela quem nos salvou.

-Nem me fale... – resmunguei – Não adiantou nem pegarmos o Pomo.

-A Rose não deixava eles fazerem ponto de jeito nenhum... – completou Lily.

-Também joga no time? – perguntou o senhor Potter para o seu primogênito, que fez que sim.

-É um costume na família... Albus e Lily também jogam... – ele apontou para os irmãos, e só então o sr. Potter pareceu perceber a _minha_ Luna.

-Você deve ser...

-...Lily Luna Potter. Sua filha. E irmã desses dois retardados.

-E vocês dois também jogam quadribol? – perguntou para ela e Severus – Em que posição?

-Somos apanhadores... – respondeu Severus, que não se conteve em alfinetar - Igual ao nosso pai. - disse seco. - Oh, esqueci... Ela é igual ao nosso pai... É apanhadora da Grifinória. Já eu... – deu de ombros – Devo ser igual o pai do Scorpius, já que defendo a Sonserina.

-Ah, mas não é mesmo. – disse com graça na voz, até por que alguém tinha que mudar o assunto antes que as brigas recomeçassem – Se você fosse tão ruim como meu pai nós estaríamos ferrados... Eu sou tão ruim como o meu pai, por isso tenho a decência de não tentar participar do time.

-Já no Clube de Duelos você não tem essa_ "simancol",_ não é?

-Não preciso, sardenta, se não fosse bom em duelos eu não teria chegado a final.

-Chegar a final é uma coisa. Ganhar é outra.

Bufei em resposta, mas ao menos fui feliz no meu intuito de amenizar o ambiente. Apesar de permanecer calado o sr. Potter, me lançou um sorriso de lado antes de voltar-se novamente para Severus.

-Desculpe... Filho. – suspirou – Mas você há de convir que não é todo dia que um filho nosso volta no tempo.

Severus deu de ombros.

-Não se preocupe, já estamos praticamente indo embora. - ele levou a mão ao bolso para atender o isquelular – Oi Dominique, achou?

"_Sim, Al, achei sim... Mas não estou vendo vocês."_

-Como assim, não está nos vendo? Estamos na cabana do guarda-caças.

"_Aqui só aparece um armário de vassouras, vazio."_

Ele virou o rosto para Rose.

-O lugar onde nós caímos. – concluiu ela.

-Droga. Vamos ter que voltar para lá. – resmungou, seguindo em direção a porta.

-Hey, espere ai, não podem tentar voltar agora. – chiou o pai – Acabamos de vir de lá, o perímetro próximo a entrada da Sala Precisa está sendo vasculhado graças ao tumulto que criaram mais cedo... Se tentarem certamente serão descobertos e... – suspirou incomodado – E com essa Umbridged no comando eu não sei o que pode acontecer caso ela descubra quem são vocês.

-Vasculhando? Quem, os monitores? – não me leve a mal, mas monitores não são algo que me metam medo, sabe – A gente pode passar por eles fácil.

-Não são os monitores, é a Brigada Inquisidora... – disse a sra. Hermione Weasley me encarando – Encabeçados, certamente pelo seu pai.

-Oh, papai... – olhei para Severus, embora ele não estivesse olhando na minha direção – Eu realmente não estou com muita saudades dele não. Podíamos esperar mudar o turno dessa tal Brigada, o que acha penoso?

-Acho que você vai matar a saudades do seu pai antes do que pensa, peçonhento... – disse ele se afastando da porta – Os caras estão vindo para cá!

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_Ola para todos!_

_Vocês são maus, eu to vendo que tem mais gente lendo isso e só a Jessica e a Tomoyo comentaram até agora..._

_Isso é de deixar qualquer autora triste buáááá._

_Bom, eu devo acelerar a postagem da fic, para o projeto que estamos fazendo. Então, espero que se divirtam._

_Bjs_

_Mira_


	6. Papai, querido

**Capítulo 6**

**Papai, querido...

* * *

**

Ai saco! Mais um corre-corre para procurar esconderijo, até que a senhora Weasley preferiu a saída dos fundos (que os retardados dos meus acompanhantes não sabiam existir. Eu mereço.).

Felizmente a noite estava bem escura e a nossa saída de emergência não foi percebida pelos integrantes da Brigada, que chegaram ao barraco, digo, a cabana, assim que o último de nós fechou a porta dos fundos.

Não houve tempo para apagarmos qualquer vestígio. Por isso, certamente a Brigada viria em nosso encalço em alguns minutos.

Com o sr. Potter a frente o grupo seguiu – para o meu total desespero – para dentro da Floresta Proibida; eu tentei explicar que o "Proibida" do nome tinha motivo, não estava ali por puro confete, mas ser um Malfoy naquele meio não é nada fácil já que _covarde_ foi a palavra mais singela que eu escutei.

-Separem-se. – ordenou o pai de Severus assim que percebeu a Brigada nos arredores.

Antes que eu pudesse tentar seguir a ruivinha, Severus me puxou na outra direção, o pai dele nos seguiu. Escolhemos o pior caminho já que a tal Brigada seguiu em nosso encalço, desistindo dos demais.

-Para onde? – perguntei conforme corríamos.

-Pro alto. – respondeu o penoso, lançando um facho opaco da varinha, que se assemelhou a um chicote ao se enrolar em um dos galhos.

Imitei o gesto e o senhor Potter também. Ele só não era tão bom em se equilibrar nas árvores quanto eu e Severus; fazíamos isso desde nossos doze anos, uma tática infantil que usávamos para escutar conversas das meninas.

Com certa dificuldade ele nos seguiu por sobre os galhos, até que Severus parou, achando o local seguro apesar da proximidade dos perseguidores.

Em silencio, observamos o grupo de três estudantes vasculhar o perímetro logo a baixo de nós.

-Nada, Malfoy... – disse um deles, ao que meu pai jogou o capuz para trás, revelando os cabelos platinados que eu herdaria.

-Bando de idiotas, como os deixaram fugir?

-Não sei Malfoy, eles estavam aqui nesse segundo, e de repente sumiram.

Arfou irritado, numa demonstração mirim do que viria a ser quando crescesse. Eu lembrei, sem nenhuma saudade alias, dos tempos quem que aquele bufar me fazia tremer nas bases.

-Não podem ter desaparadado. – comentou ele olhando para o alto, em nossa direção – _Lumus_ – a varinha acendeu, iluminando boa parte da copa das árvores, não nos alcançando porém. Severus havia calculado muito bem até onde a luz poderia chegar. – Droga... – chiou ao apagar a varinha – Eu tinha certeza que eram o Potter-Podre, o Pobretão e a Sangue Ruim... – resmungou.

Senti o olhar do pai de Severus sob mim. _Muito obrigado, papai... Já está difícil os caras esquecerem que eu sou seu filho, com essa demonstração de carinho, então._

Eles ouviram um uivar esquisito e, mesmo do alto, foi possível perceber o nervosismo que o barulho causara nos três logo a baixo.

-Melhor sairmos daqui, Malfoy... – meu pai não demorou a concordar.

A Brigada se retirou em meio a alguns resmungos dele, mas mesmo assim, levamos mais algum tempo até começarmos a respirar aliviados.

-Essa foi por pouco... – comentei.

-Seu pai costuma ser irritante... – respondeu o sr. Potter com a cara fechada – Mais uma gracinha dele e eu era capaz de acertá-lo daqui mesmo.

-Ora, ora, papai. Achei que não devêssemos brigar a toa no colégio...

-Da para parar com a implicância, penoso? – perguntei irritado, enquanto começava a flutuar de volta ao chão – Pelo menos o seu pai já parou de tentar nos matar... Se não estiver satisfeito eu posso trocar com o meu, você quer?

Ao tocar o chão, porém, juntamente com os dois Potter, meu querido papai já tinha a varinha apontada para o meu pescoço antes que eu pudesse dizer_ "__voila"_.

-Eu tinha certeza que estavam aqui... – rosnou o meu quase espelho, levando incontáveis segundos para perceber que não se tratava exatamente do trio que ele esperava.

Semi-cerrou os olhos, desconfiado.

-Quem são vocês?

-Eu não vou explicar tudo de novo... – chiou Severus as minhas costas.

-Belo amigo, você. – rosnei – Pra sua família você repete quantas vezes for preciso, não é?

_Papai_ olhou na direção do único que ele realmente reconhecia ali.

-O que está acontecendo aqui, Potter, quem são eles?

-Se eu disser você não vai acreditar, Malfoy.

Ele apertou mais a varinha contra a minha garganta.

-Diga de uma vez ou eu acabo com esse aqui...

-Er... Não acho que isso vá fazer muita diferença para ele, papai.

Ele me olhou, surpreso, obviamente, e, ao sentir a varinha afrouxar sua pressão, mais que rapidamente fiz a única coisa cabível naquela situação... passei uma rasteira nele.

A varinha voou de sua mão e a segurei no ar, lhe apontando de volta no mesmo instante.

-Desculpe, pai, mas foi o senhor mesmo quem me ensinou isso. _Petreficul Total_.

Ouvimos o restante da brigada ser alertado pelo brilho do feitiço. Sem mais delongas saímos dali largando o meu progenitor petrificado.

-Parabéns... – falou o penoso enquanto corríamos – Você foi bastante rápido. Se conseguir fazer isso com a Rose, ganhamos a final do campeonato.

-Isso se houver final. – murmurei.

-Por que não contam de uma vez o que aconteceu? – perguntou o Sr. Potter, emparelhando conosco. Como Severus continuou calado, eu resolvi respondê-lo.

-Tudo começou por causa de um maldito Clube de Duelos, cujo eu e sua sobrinha Rose somos os finalistas. – desviamos de algumas árvores.

-Se ela ganhar as chances das Sonserinha levar a taça das casas esse ano é nula. – completou o penoso, pegando o isquelular do bolso.

-Seu filho diz que eu sou muito lento para ela. Então...

"_Al, quem está com você? Estão todos bem?"_

-Estou com o Scorpius e o pai. Quase que o sr. Malfoy nos pega, mas o peçonhento deu um jeito nele...

-Então? – o sr. Potter parecia mais interessado na minha história do que na conversa que o filho travava com a irmão, ou com os nossos perseguidores.

-Então decidimos trapacear. – conclui, sem me importar com a dignidade, a expressão do sr. Potter era de quem já esperava por isso – Não me leve a mal, mas ser humilhado pela sardenta em frente a todo colégio não é um dos meus planejamentos de vida.

"_A tia Hermione acha que o local mais seguro para nós no momento é o salão comunal..."_

-Não acredito que os sonserinos dessa época vão me acolher de forma carinhosa, maninha...

-E como fariam isso?

-Poção Acelera. Mas fomos pegos ao tentar afanar os ingredientes para produzi-la.

"_Estou falando do salão comunal da Grifinória, Al."_

-Hey, hey, hey! – não deu para ficar imune a pronuncia de tamanho absurdo – Tenho certeza que o lugar será um ótimo esconderijo... para vocês ruivinha, não para mim! – chiei, sob um olhar meio assassino que Severus me lançou – Eu não vou para a toca dos leões.

"_É o local mais seguro agora, 'lorão'."_ respondeu ela, achando graça do meu medinho _"A gente te protege."_

-Ela te protege... – ameaçou o penoso assim que desligou o isquelular – Por que eu sou capaz de ser o primeiro a te esfaquear se você continuar de intimidades com a _minha irmã_...

Resmunguei algumas coisas inaudíveis, fingindo indignação, embora tentar convencê-lo do contrário fosse inútil. Meu interesse pela irmã caçula dele já era obvio. O bom é que o interesse dela, por mim, também.

Quando achava já termos tomado uma distância razoável dos perseguidores, o sr. Potter nos cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade (que eu não sei por que diabos ele não usara quando fora visitar o tal guarda-caças) para podermos entrar no colégio e seguir para o salão comunal deles.

Nem eu, nem Severus sabíamos como chegar e onde era exatamente. O pai chegou a gracejar que, depois disso, nós realmente precisaríamos de um Obliovate para esquecermos a informação.

Nós três fomos os últimos a chegar e, como esperava, todo o salão comunal da Grifinória estava acordado, observando as _'novidades do futuro'_.

* * *

Quando entramos, a atenção saiu de James, Lily, Rose e Hugo e caiu sobre eu e Severus. Alguns olharam-nos torto. Era de se esperar, os quatro primeiros visitantes eram grifinorios, como eles, os ajudariam não importasse o que fosse. Já eu e Severus éramos da Sonserina, algo visível em nossas vestes e rostos abobalhados para a decoração (excêntrica) local. Não se sentiam tão obrigados a nos ajudar.

Alheios a isso porém, os pais estavam empenhados em organizar a situação. O sr. Weasley conversava a boca pequena com alguns rapazes, um deles foi fácil reconhecer como o nosso futuro professor de Herbologia, sr. Logbotton.

A sra Weasley, aceitava ajuda das garotas de sua sala conforme decidiam como nos abrigar. Até que finalmente ela pareceu perceber que o murmurinho parara com nossa chegada.

Olhou ao redor, viu-nos aproximando-nos juntamente ao pai de Severus.

-Muito bem, gente. – disse, se dirigindo a grande maioria de curiosos que nos avaliava de forma estranha, como estar de pijamas no meio do salão comunal (como eles) fosse algo muito natural – Obrigada pela ajuda, já estão todos aqui. Amanhã vamos tentar levá-los de volta. Contamos com o apoio e a discrição de todos. Ok?

Um burburinho de concordância pode ser ouvido e a maioria das pessoas começou a virar-nos as cosas, voltando na direção dos dormitórios. Outros poucos se revezavam em trocar idéias com a mãe de Rose sobre nossas acomodações, ou tomar conta da gente. Pelo menos foi essa a impressão que tive dos dois ruivos idênticos que não paravam de me encarar.

-Tio Fred e tio George. – alertou Severus ao meu lado – Aconteça o que acontecer, não aceite nada da mão deles...

-Nada mesmo. – reforçou o sr. Potter – Venha, vamos sentar.

-Podemos conjurar colchões, Mione. – dizia uma descendente de Indianos, bonita até, me encarando com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Não precisa... – respondeu Lily, lançando-me um olhar enciumado, ao mesmo tempo em que me puxava pelo braço, me fazendo sentar ao seu lado – No nosso "fuso horário" ainda estamos na hora do almoço. – Severus se acomodou no braço do sofá em que sentamos, perto o suficiente para decepar minha cabeça se necessário fosse... Eu conheço as idéias sanguinárias do meu amigo.

-Então, vocês devem estar... – disse um dos ruivos se debruçando nas costas de um dos sofás em que nos acomodamos, do lado esquerdo de Hugo.

-Morrendo de fome... – completou o outro. Debruçando do outro lado.

-Se quiserem comer alguma coisa... – o do lado esquerdo levantou os olhos para mim.

-Podemos pegar para vocês... – completou novamente o outro, imitando o gesto do irmão.

O rapaz sorriu sarcasticamente.

-Obrigado, tios, mas vamos preferir passar fome, por enquanto.

-Tios? – perguntou o sr. Weasley, sentando em uma das poltronas de apenas um lugar, a frente de uma mesa de xadrez que possuía um jogo parado no meio. Depois se voltou em direção da futura esposa, com olhar carrancudo – Então não se trata de nenhum deles...

Ele havia se lembrado que "não era o pai" das crianças que ela viria a ter. Rose, girou os olhos incomodada, o irmão tinha a expressão abobada de quem não estava entendendo nada, assim como James e Lily.

-Não começa, Ron. – alertou o sr. Potter.

-Não somos nós o que?

-Não pergunte, Fred. – respondeu a sra. Weasley - Não vale a pena. – e com um rosnar irritado a sra. Weasley seguiu para os dormitórios - Eu vou verificar alguns cobertores, está uma noite fria... – desculpa esfarrapara, além do que, nós não pretendíamos dormir.

-Gostamos de saber o que não vale a pena. – disse o outro gêmeo, olhando para o pai do penoso.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou novamente o outro.

-Pergunte para os viajantes do tempo, ai, qual são os nomes deles... – rosnou o irmão caçula deles, apontando para o nosso grupo.

E, sem saber que o ideal era ignorar o tio, o mais velho dos Potter levantou a mão para o ar como quem respondia presente a lista de chamada.

-James Sirius Potter, ok.

-Lily Luna Potter, aqui. – embarcou a irmã na brincadeira, rindo.

Os gêmeos olharam na direção de Severus.

-Albus Severus Potter. – ele levantou o dedo indicador sem muita empolgação, já esperando a reação dos tios, que fizeram caretas parecidas ao ouvir o segundo nome – Ele vai salvar a vida do papai... – completou.

-Bom, pelo menos... – começou a dizer um.

-...Já sabemos quem você vai puxar... – completou o outro. Alias, esse negocio de um começar e o outro terminar já estava me irritando.

E os dois finalizaram com um:

-...Para ter caído na Sonserina.

Os olhos azuis seguiram o curso até mim.

-E você é?

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

-Malfoy? – a careta foi nitidamente maior – Não tinha ninguém melhor para andar não, rapaz? – perguntou um deles para Severus.

-Na Sonserina, George? – rui-se o gêmeo – Claro que não.

E então os dois voltaram-se para os sobrinhos. E, pelo sorrisinho que davam eles já sabiam serem seus sobrinhos.

-E vocês devem ser?

-Hugo... – disse o galalau ruivo – e ela é a Rose, minha irmã.

O mais incrível é que o sr. Weasley não percebia a semelhança que o filho tinha com ele mesmo. Os irmãos, ao contrário, já notavam aquele fato que, somado a aparência da sardenta, criava-lhes uma situação engraçada, mas ao mesmo tempo natural. O irmão casaria com a tal Granger.

-Digam o sobrenome... – resmungou o irmão caçula deles.

-Precisa? – perguntou o do lado direito dessa vez.

-É claro que é Weasley. – disse o outro sorridente.

-Muito obrigada. – chiou Rose.

-É 'claro'? Então acha normal a Hermione ter filhos com o nosso sobrenome?

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e eu pude perceber que, naquele memento, os dois se deram conta de que o irmão não se considerava uma possibilidade para pai.

-Mas é claro que sim...

-Ela e o Carlinhos estão apaixonados...

-Não sabia?

Severus levou a mão a testa, prevendo problemas. Os demais começaram a rir enquanto a sardenta ficava vermelha de raiva, já que o pai tinha a expressão assustada, típica de quem havia acreditado na informação.

-Co-com assim? Quando?

-Ora, ano passado. Quando ele veio ajudar com os Dragões...

-Ou você acreditou que as cartas que ela vem recebendo são do Krum?

-Ron... – falou o sr. Potter sem paciência - Eles estão mentindo. Por favor...

-Se estão mentindo quem é o pai desses dois então? O Percy ou o Gui?

Os gêmeos despencaram a rir escandalosamente.

-Do que ele está falando? – perguntou James entreouvidos para o irmão que girou o dedo ao lado da cabeça, indicando que o tio não batia muito bem. Lily me olhou confusa, eu dei de ombros.

-Ora, irmãozinho. – disse o gêmeo do lado esquerdo de Hugo – Esta faltando alguém...

-...Nessa sua contagem, não? – completou o do lado direito.

O olhar do caçula se perdeu por um minuto, a expressão forçando o pensamento.

-Quem?

-Você! – gritou Rose, estourando finamente – Será que até agora não lhe passou pela cabeça que só pode ser você, pai? – as mãos levantadas até a cintura, numa idêntica imitação da mãe. Acho que se não fosse o pai dela a sardenta lhe daria um "pedala".

O sr. Weasley piscou os olhos numa total incompreensão. A informação parecia demais para ele.

-Como assim... _meus filhos_?

-Tipo, namoro...

-...Casamento...

-...Sexo...

-Parem com isso vocês dois! - disse o Potter lendário, cortando os gêmeos.

-Ora, Harry... Mas é ridículo...

-...Ele não ter percebido antes...

O ruivo menor ainda olhava do filho para a sardenta sem entender.

-Mas não pode ser... – balbunicou.

E, diante da cara de espanto que ele fazia, a filha pareceu sair da raiva para a tristeza em meio milésimo de segundos.

-Como assim não pode ser, pai? O Hugo é a sua cara, não percebeu? E eu disse que foi o senhor que me ensinou tudo que sei de Quadribol...

-Hummmm, - o gêmeo do lado direito fez uma careta – coitadinha...

-... deve jogar tão mal...

-Da licença, eu vou ver se a mamãe precisa de ajuda... – e virou-se para se retirar, mas, antes de completar a ação girou sobre os calcanhares e levou a mão em uma das peças do tabuleiro de tarô – A propósito... – mexeu a rainha branca – ...Xeque-mate. – e saiu.

* * *

A situação seria um pouco constrangedora se os irmãos dele não despencassem a rir novamente, e, dessa vez, eu até me aventurei a acompanhá-los de forma mais discreta, já que seria o último a ser percebido por ali. Levei duas cotoveladas ao mesmo tempo, uma de Lily, outra de Severus.

-Bom, que tal mudarmos o assunto... – disse o sr. Potter, tentando dar algum tempo para o amigo se habituar a noticia – É melhor vocês tentarem descansar um pouco, e nós também... Amanhã durante o horário de aula será mais fácil chegar a Sala Precisa...

-Não temos tempo para isso... – resmungou o filho do meio.

Foi quando a porta do salão se abriu e ninguém menos que a mãe de Severus apareceu, se surpreendendo com o "comitê de recepções" que não era especificamente para ela, mas, certamente, ela não esperava.

-Gina? Onde você estava. – perguntou o futuro marido e eu tenho para mim que havia uma pontada de ciúmes naquela voz.

Muito embora o olhar que ela o lançara fosse bem mais claro a respeito disso.

-Com o Michel, por que?

-Ora, maninha... Você está atrasada...

-...Michel já era... O negocio do futuro é o Harry mesmo.

Ela nos olhou carrancuda, os olhos caíram sobre Lily por um momento, a averiguando mais detalhadamente. Suspirou cansada.

-Sei... Então "os garotos do futuro" reapareceram.

-Estamos tentando ir embora... Juro. – chiou Lily, dando um leve sobressalto e levando a mão ao bolso.

Abriu o isqueiro sob um olhar curioso dos três Weasley que ainda não havia visto o brinquedinho funcionar, em especial, dois gêmeos.

-Dominique? O que houve?

"_Onde vocês estão?"_

-Não pergunte. – gracejei, jogando o corpo de leve por sobre a minha ruivinha para que ela pudesse ouvir melhor a minha voz – Você não vai acreditar.

-Salão Comunal da grifinória... – completou o penoso sem muito animo.

"_Nossa, sempre quis conhecer a toca dos gatos... como é?"_

-Vermelho. Muito vermelho.

"_Sua percepção me espanta, Scorpius. Deixa para lá... Temos coisas mais urgentes. Quando pretendem voltar? As coisas estão começando a complicar por aqui..."_

-Complicar, como?

"_Simples, Lily, seu pai e o sr. Malfoy chegam em mais ou menos uma hora... E o diretor acabou de descobrir que vocês sumiram..."_

-Como assim descobriram que a gente sumiu? – era a voz de Rose, que vinha descendo as escadas juntamente com a mãe, se revezando em ajudá-la com os cobertores e segurar o seu próprio isquelular aberto. Não era com Dominique com quem ela falava – Roxx, por Merlin. Isso é péssimo.

-Fred, eu disse que era para conseguir enrolá-los. – chiou James, conversando com o outro primo em outro isquelular.

"_Eles fizeram uma batida nas salas, JS. Tentamos inventar que estavam todos os seis no banheiro, mas não colou."_

Rose se aproximou de James e colou a chama do seu isqueiro a dele. Logo foi possível perceber que Roxane e Fred conversavam com eles na mesma sala e, assim que Severus fez o mesmo com o aparelho dele, Dominique se juntou à imagem. Agora os três conversavam com todos nós e, obviamente, a amplitude do campo de visão que eles tinham também aumentou.

-Podiam dizer que dois estavam passando mal...

-...E outros dois matando aula mesmo, provavelmente no pátio...

-...E mais dois no banheiro. – disseram os gêmeos na sua tradicional troca de "bastões" ao falar.

O casal de negros se entreolhou surpresos.

"_Pai?"_ perguntou Roxx, e, ou eu muito me engano ou havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam. Depois sorriram amavelmente e apontaram de um para o outro.

-Qual de nós?

Algo no olhar dos primos me alertou que aquilo não era bom... Nada bom. Tanto que minha ruivinha preferiu levantar do meu lado para entrar na frente da imagem que os tios gêmeos tinham.

-Vamos precisar de mais tempo para sair daqui, gente. Pelo menos mais algumas horas.

"_Impossível Lily, o prazo estimado para a chegada do seu pai e do sr. Malfoy é de uma hora."_ Respondeu a prima sonserina _ "E se o tio Harry chegar aqui, eu não vou conseguir mentir sobre o que está acontecendo para ele."_

-Diga a verdade... – era a voz do sr. Potter se sobressaindo por detrás da filha.

-Se a Dominique falar a verdade eu garanto que o senhor baixa aqui em meio minuto. – ponderou James.

-Não tem problema.

-Harry, não. – interveio a sra. Weasley – Não podemos encontrar com nossos "eu" do futuro...

-Se nós não soubéssemos de nada seria um choque, Hermione, mas... Ele sabendo que vai me encontrar e eu sabendo que vou encontrá-lo... Acho que não terá problemas.

-Não sei não, tio Harry. Mamãe está certa, é perigoso. – insistiu a sardenta.

-Srta Strauzem em 1587, se perdeu no tempo e levaram anos para conseguir trazê-la de volta porque ela encontrou o primeiro marido que já havia falecido e não queria voltar. – citou o galalau ruivo, sob um olhar de surpresa da mãe e do pai - Em 1825, o norte americano Lamberg foi para o futuro uns 500 anos e foi muito difícil explicar-lhe que ele não podia usar magia moderna naquela época. E, para finalizar as citações de uma vez, já que não temos muito tempo: primos Weasley e agregados em 2021. Esse encontro já está causando problemas demais. – apontou para o sr. Weasley – Depois desse furo que o papai deu, por exemplo, eu nem sei se eu e a Rose vamos chegar a nascer... – o grupo riu, sob um olhar severo que o pai deu na direção do filho, reprimido em seguida por um cruzar de braços e olhar assassino da futura esposa.

-Se o tio Harry do nosso tempo resolver aparecer, isso pode piorar as coisas... – concluiu a sardenta olhando na minha direção – E se o sr. Malfoy vier então, aí sim teremos muitos problemas.

Sorri.

-Meu pai? Duvido. Ele não tem coragem suficiente para se meter nisso. Eu também não teria, sabe... – olhei de esgueira para Severus – Mas fui obrigado.

-Quem manda gostar de contrariar o p_apai_... – gracejou meu amigo.

"_Então vocês têm que voltar antes deles chegarem..."_ concluiu o Fred de pele negra que "flutuava" por entre as chamas_ "O diretor a gente até enrola, mas o tio Harry versão 2021 é um pouco difícil de segurar..."_

Nos entreolhamos.

-Então não há outra saída, pai... – disse Lily finalmente – Temos que tentar chegar a Sala Precisa, agora.

Eles respirou profundamente antes de passar os olhos por todo o grupo do seu próprio tempo, os Weasley acenaram positivamente, assim como a futura sra Weasley.

-Vai ser...

-...moleza Harry.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_Oi gente,_

_Obrigada pelos comentários, fiquei mais animadinha... ^^_

_Apareçam mais!_

_Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan – Albus está mesmo revoltadissimo com a versão nova do pai hauahauhau E ai gostou desse cap?_

_Jssica Xavier – huahauhaua o Hugo com uma aranha de estimação para mim é tão necessário qd a Rose com uma vassoura... Tudo em prol do desespero dos pais, claro hauahauhaua_

_Ascot1 – rsrsrs, é a minha primeira e única fic com ele na Sonserina até agora... Porém só tenho mais outra sobre a nova geração onde e ele e o Scorpius eram da Grifinória._

_Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan – e põe confusão nisso... tem weasley demais! ^^_

_Bjs a todos_

_Mira_


	7. A Sala Precisamente Guardada

**Capítulo 7**

**A Sala Precisamente Guardada

* * *

**

Quem disse que o negócio ia ser fácil estava mentindo. O perímetro ao redor da entrada da Sala Precisa estava todo muito bem guardado. Todos esperando que os responsáveis pela a algazarra de mais cedo aparecesse.

E lá estávamos nós, divididos em pequenos grupos e escondidos nas sombras, a frase "todo criminoso volta a cena do crime" nunca foi tão certa.

Nossa abordagem seria digna de um time de quaidribol bem montado. Poderíamos usar as duas capas de invisibilidade disponíveis, ou a mesma, nas suas versões "velha" e "não tão velha". Mas ainda haveria a necessidade de abrir a sala sem a percepção dos demais.

Então, os gêmeos Weasley tomaram para si da função de "distrair a Brigada Inquisidora". Devo confessar que conhecê-los foi fundamental para que eu criasse um pouco de respeito pela família da mãe do Sev. Os caras são (ou eram, já que um deles morreu na guerra) brilhantes.

Cada um deles criou um tumulto diferente a alguns corredores dali. Os reforços da brigada tiveram que correr em direções opostas, deixando apenas um numero reduzido de alunos que, cinco minutos depois estavam estuporados sem saber por quem.

Corremos na direção da onde o armário de vassouras deveria estar, a porta apareceu em seguida, mas não havia nada além do armário de vassouras lá dentro.

Rapidamente a sardenta se posicionou no centro e olhou para o alto.

-Roxanne! – gritou, mas não houve resposta – Dominique! – tentou outra, mais uma vez nada – Droga! – virou-se para o grupo e saiu do armário – Aconteceu alguma coisa, eles não estão lá.

Severus já havia tirado o isquelular do bolso, assim como os irmãos, cada um tentando um contato diferente com algum dos primos.

-Vamos rápido com isso... – dizia o pai, posicionado em guarda, assim como os amigos, com varinha em punho, a olhar para os corredores de acesso – Não temos muito tempo.

-Estamos tentando! – resmungou a ruivinha – Por Merlin, onde eles se meteram? – ela estava preocupada, era visível.

Já eu estava com medo da distração criada pelos gêmeos não durar tanto quanto o sumiço dos primos.

Não deu outra, logo os integrantes da Brigada começaram a retornar e para meu total desespero, papai estava a frente deles, praticamente babando de ódio quando me viu.

-Ora, ora, ora, eu disse a vocês que era um truque, não disse... – ele resmungou para os comparsas – Larguem as varinhas Potter, vocês estão cercados.

Com um levantar das varinhas dos filhos e sobrinhos, o sr. Potter se sentiu mais seguro para responder.

-Vai ter que nos pegar a força Malfoy...

-Será um prazer... – rosnou ele, ao mesmo tempo em que um barulho desviava toda a atenção para a porta do armário atrás de nós, que se abriu de repente.

-Ah, não será não! – disse o homem que saiu de lá de dentro, acertando a alter-ego bem em cheio.

Com a outra mão meu pai, bem mais alto e com bem menos cabelo que a versão que derrubara, me jogou para trás de si, ao mesmo tempo que acertava outros componentes da Brigada. Logo depois surgiu o sr. Potter, na versão atual também, acertando os caras com uma precisão surreal.

-Para o armário! Andem! – gritou para os filhos.

E foi o que todos fizemos, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Os primos nos puxavam um a um de volta para o nosso tempo, e quando já não havia mais "crianças" vieram os dois adultos.

E finalmente eu consegui respirar aliviado quando cai no chão duro da sala secreta da sardenta.

Confesso que não vi muita coisa, não ser a mão de meu pai tocando levemente o meu ombro.

-Você está bem? – ele realmente estava preocupado comigo. Isso era um avanço enorme para a nossa relação, sempre achei que ele não dava a mínima para a minha existência, mas pelo visto me enganei.

Acenei em resposta, sem vontade de falar, e ele me abraçou apertado, como que para ter certeza que eu realmente dizia a verdade.

Quando finalmente ele me soltou, pude perceber que Potter e Weasley estavam todos amontoados ao redor da sardenta que não parava de chorar, se culpando por tudo que acontecera.

Bom, foi culpa dela mesmo. Mas devo confessar que vê-la naquele estado me abalou um pouco também.

-Foi culpa minha... – ela murmurava, com as pernas dobradas e os braços a enlaçá-las – A gente alterou o passado e a culpa é toda minha.

-Calma, Rose. – Albus a abraçou, tentando acalmá-la – A culpa é minha, não sua.

-A culpa foi nossa. – concertei, chamando a atenção de todos para mim. Nem eu mesmo acreditava que tinha dito aquilo – A gente te manipulou para que nos ajudasse... – conclui.

-Mas eu sabia dos riscos e mesmo assim ajudei... – resmungou ela entre soluços – Agora só Merlin sabe o que pode acontecer depois do que nós... E o tio Harry e o seu pai se viram... Nós alteramos tudo! – novos soluços.

-Calma Rose, não aconteceu nada... – disse o tio, se aproximando – Vocês não alteraram passado nenhum.

-Como não pai. – foi a vez de Lily se intrometer – Até dizer pro tio Ron e pra tia Mione que eles vão ficar juntos nós dissemos...

O sr. Potter riu.

-Bom, só eles não sabiam disso, naquela época.

-É, mas pelo furo que o pai deu é de se admirar que ainda não tenhamos desintegrado... – completou Hugo, sobe um novo começo de choro da sardenta.

-Vocês não voltaram para o passado. – a voz do meu pai soou séria e cansada – Por isso não há o que temer... Embora a idéia de que seus amiguinhos não procriassem fosse deveras interessante. – alfinetou o ex rival... eu disse "ex"?

Sem dar atenção para o último comentário dele, voltamos todos os olhos para papai, curiosos.

-Como assim, sr. Malfoy? – perguntou finalmente Severus.

-Simples, essa coisa não levou vocês ao passado, levou-os a alguma lembrança inventada, mas não ao passado. Eu jamais usaria aquele sobretudo cafona...

-O que o Malfoy está querendo dizer é que o seu invento não levou ninguém para o passado mesmo, Rose. Alguém deve ter colocado alguma lembrança, muito mal lembrada por sinal, dentro da penseira. Mas aquilo não era o passado.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, encarando o tio confusa.

-Oh! – levou a mão a boca – Os sonhos...

-Sonhos?

-Eu usava meus sonhos para transportar os ratos quando fazia experimentos... – concluiu ela – Certa vez eu sonhei com a Armada Dumbledore, depois de um Natal onde meus pais e o tio Harry falaram um pouco de como foi... Devo ter utilizado esse sonho alguma vez e... – sorriu amarelo – Desculpem...

-Isso quer dizer que tivemos esse trabalhão por nada? – chiei contrariado e ela fez que sim em resposta – Mas que droga, sardenta!

-Veja pelo lado bom, peçonhento... Estamos vivos.

-Veja pelo lado mal, penoso. Continuamos ferrados!

-Ah, isso continuam mesmo. – disse o Sr. Potter, olhando em seguida para meu pai – Para a sala do diretor?

-Para a sala do diretor. – ele confirmou, mostrando-me o caminho em direção a porta. Como se eu já não soubesse de cor.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Tudo como era antes, mas pode chamar de Prólogo

* * *

**

E tudo voltou ao normal no reino, ou quase tudo.

Por conta da "gracinha" eu e a sardenta fomos desclassificados do clube de duelos e a final acabou seno entre a Corvinal e a Lufa-lufa.

Mas nossa relação melhorou sensivelmente, já que agora eu tenho que aturá-la como namorada do meu melhor amigo também.

Sim, ela largou o certinho do Logbotton e assumiu que era caidinha pelo primo e vice e versa.

Isso também abriu caminho para um outro romance, o meu e o da ruivinha. Com o namoro com a sardenta, Severus não tinha muito tempo para me atrapalhar e as coisas acabaram acontecendo.

Dominique continuou pegando todo mundo.

A prima trouxa do Sev tanto fez que conseguiu nos convencer a visitá-la nas férias seguintes. Ela é até engraçada, mas prefiro quando está pegando só no pé do primo e esquecendo do meu.

James continuou o mesmo chato implicante e insuportável de sempre, mesmo indo para a universidade.

A Rose continuou tentando fazer a "budega" que ela chama de experimento dar certo, mas obviamente eu não vou me habilitar para testar aquilo nunca mais, então, creio que viagens no tempo, ou sonhos, não serão mais alvos de narrações de minha parte... Por um longo tempo.

Na verdade eu espero não ter mais "próxima" para contar.

De qualquer forma: até a próxima!

**FIM**

* * *

_Ola pessoal,_

_Estou feliz porque vocês comentaram mais, e vou ficar mais feliz ainda se esses últimos capítulos tiverem mais comentários ainda._

_Obrigada pela participação Re Vitorino, fiquei muito feliz por ter gostado. Espero que não tenha desapontado no fim._

_Jssica Xavier, obrigada pelos comentários nos outros caps, e o Scorpius só aceitou entrar nessa roubada porque achava que ia morrer mesmo hauahauhau, até que ele se deu bem no fim._  
_ Asc0t, E ai? Gostou?_

_Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan, valeu por acompanhar desde o começo também! O que achou do fim? Futuro não alterado ... ^^_

_beamis81 – Bem vinda Nova leitora! ^^ Te espero em outras fics!_

_Bom gente, mais uma vez obrigada pela companhia._

_Bjs a todos_

_AMB_


End file.
